


Tim’s secret Weapon

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Series: Secrets of a Ladybug and Bird [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Dangerous Marinette, F/M, Gen, Lots of tears, Numbers AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Secret Identity, Secrets, The batfam love eachother, Tim Drake has powers, blink and you miss it - Freeform, breakdown - Freeform, miraculous lore, miraculous swaps, they just suck at showing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: Tim has always seen the numbers floating above people’s heads, been able to perceive their threat levels with a single glance. After being a hero for so long he thought he was desensitized to seeing high numbers above people’s heads until Damien brings a new friend home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

The first number Tim Drake remembers seeing were those of his parents. A small purple 4 floating over his mother’s head, while the bold green 3 bobbed over his father’s. For several years he thought the numbers were there for everyone to see, but he only made the mistake of mentioning the numbers to his father once, after a salesman with a greasy looking 6 had left. 

“Don’t trust him,” Tim remembered saying as climbed onto his dad’s lap at the tender age of three. 

“Why shouldn’t I, Timmy?” 

“He’s a six,” he mumbled as he snuggled into his father’s chest. 

“What do you mean a six?” 

Tim froze realizing what the question meant, making him refuse to elaborate. 

His father couldn’t see the numbers? Did that make the numbers special to him? 

As it turned out, yes, yes they were. These numbers were a dangerous tool. 

They allowed him to see the thick black 11 over Bruce Wayne’s head, the same 11 that he would later see over the Batman’s head. 

He saw the curly-cue baby blue 5 over top Dick Grayson’s head climb the longer he stayed in Wayne’s mansion until it settled into a royal blue 10 when the first Robin vanished, leaving Nightwing in his place. 

He saw the softly curving, deep red 10 over Clark Kent’s head before he ever met Superman as the third Robin, but that no longer startled him since Alfred, in all his polite butlerly ways, had a firm white 12 over his head in the highest calligraphy Tim had ever seen.

He saw Jason return with his old scratchy red 9 shifted to a toxic green 10 after he came back to life. 

He saw the rogues rainbow of 8s, 9s, and 10s, dance around their minions 5s and 6s. 

He saw when Commissioner Gordon had realized their identities because his neat tan 7 had flipped to maroon 9 before his eyes, even as the Commissioner never mentioned his realization to any of the bats. Knowledge could be even more dangerous than physical power after all. 

By the time he saw the demon spawns blood red 9 shift to a soft yellow 11 as he started listening to Bruce’s teachings instead of the al Ghul’s he didn’t even have to put in any thought as the brat slide up his mental rankings, marking it in the secret notebook he kept hidden in his room as soon as the mission they were on was done. 

His numbers were his closed kept secret, even over his secret identity. It was something he had carefully trained himself to never react to, his most useful weapon. 

And yet all of his training didn’t stop him from yelping when Damien introduced him to the pen pal he had been forced to make for the first time, drawing a concerned look from Marinette, and questioning looks from Tim’s family. 

After all, Tim never expected to see a fucking 15 over anyone’s head, not when Wonder Women and Martian Manhunter only had a 12, and yet there it stood over a tiny little french sixteen-year-old’s head who was staring at him with the most earnest concern, cursive numbers written in the softest baby pink he could imagine. 

The eyes around the room bore into him all he could think was how typical it was of the demon spawn to make friends with the most dangerous person Tim ever laid eyes on.

* * *

After the initial meeting, Tim did his best to curve his nerves around Marinette, seeing as Damien seemed to try and fly her out to Gotham every other weekend, his feelings for her clearly eclipsing that of friendship. 

The assignment that had made them meet in the first place had ended months before Tim had met the Parisian, but the girl made Damien so soft it was almost as startling as her number. Seeing the brat smiling and laughing with _his angel_ would never stop being confusing. 

Not that Marinette wasn’t straight up confusing on her own. 

She was just… so nice. She went out of her way to make baked goods for everyone every time she came to the Manor, learning new recipes to make each member of the family something they would enjoy, never even put out when Alfred tries to politely turn her down the first few times before he gives in and enjoys her sweets as well. She’s made more clothes and accessories for them then any of them could count, finding inspirations form each of them to add to her growing resume as a designer, but refusing to let Bruce pay her a single cent for any of them. 

Not only that, but she manages to keep up with the family almost instantly, never missing a chance to sass with Alfred as they trade recipes, watched bad movies with Dick, got into friendly debates with Jason over the most nonsensical topics and even managed to call Bruce out on his ditzy playboy routine, telling the man that he didn’t need to keep up his act for her. 

Tim didn’t want to admit that his investigation on her was still ongoing when he started spending sleepless nights with her, talking quietly over tea she prepared him when she realized he was just as much of an insomniac as he was. He was no closer to figuring out how she could be so dangerous when he realized that he no longer spent the late evenings in his room or the Batcave when she was over, instead gravitating to the library where he knew she’d check for him first. 

He didn’t know how to feel when he realized he was so comfortable with her when he still had no reason for her danger levels to be so high. It was just… _so_ easy talking to her. She wore pigtails for god’s sake, she made him caffeine-free mocha macaroons, how could she be a freaking 15?

“Drake!” 

The sharp bark broke him out of his thoughts and made him look up from his desk to where a seething Damien stood, his knuckles turning white from where he gripped the doorframe.

“Whatever you think I did, I didn’t do it, brat,” He snapped at him only to earn a growl. 

“Family meeting,” was spat at him, “Father wants to see you in the cave now.” 

Tim just raised an eyebrow as he got to his feet. Family meetings weren’t rare, nor was it rare for them to be in the Cave, but usually Bruce waited until after dark, Alfred hadn’t even called them for dinner yet. 

“Coming,” He replied as he walked towards his wardrobe, “But what crawled into your cape and died?” 

“No costumes,” was the last thing Damien said before disappearing. That made Tim paused, hand on the hidden hatch where one of his costumes was stored. 

Not wearing costumes in the Cave was not something unheard of, but if they were going to be there for awhile Bruce usually inforced them being at least in masks, just in case they received a call from another hero.

He wasted no time getting to the closest entrance to the cave, mind going even faster when he sees that Damien didn’t even bother to close the entrance, he never seen the demon spawn this careless. Something major was wrong. 

His heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he sped down to where his family was gathered, only for it to sink when he saw what was pulled up on the Batcomputer’s screen. 

His carefully hidden file on all the information he found on Marinette was pulled up, displaying every tiny piece of info he could find on her. 

Her medical recorders

Her school report cards from all the way back to first grade

Every mention of her name on social media

Lists of every activity she partook in since she was three years old

There was more info on the screen right now then he’d ever found on any target Batman had asked him to dig up, more than he ever found on anyone else, and he knew that not all the data was displayed. 

“You better have a damn good reason for all this, Tim,” Jason practically hissed, as the suspicious eyes from every bat burned into the paling hero. 

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the ways Tim had imagined his secret getting out, he had to say that his family finding his research into Damian’s girlfriend was pretty low on the list, practically nonexistent. Especially since it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they thought his interest in her was more than a little creepily obsessive in the worst way possible. 

Though he had to admit that the evidence against him didn’t paint a pretty picture. Any other twenty three year old with this much info on a sixteen-year-old would no doubt be placed on a list. Though he’s pretty sure from the white-knuckled grip his brothers had on their weapons, they’d rather rip him a new asshole if he didn’t give them an answer they liked soon. 

He settled for an even, “I do background checks on people that spend time here, why is it surprising that I have one on Marinette?” 

He was fairly certain that the others would be able to hear his heartbeat if it started pounding any faster. He worked with heroes of all shape and size, seen powers of all types, faced down villains of every magnitude and yet the idea of his secret getting out terrified him more than anything he’d ever experience.   
Bruce gave him a steely look, “Tim, your file on Rah al Ghul is 3.4 GB, your file on Marinette Dupian-Cheng is nearly 8 GB.” 

“Not to mention,” Dick’s voice was dripping with so much venom Tim couldn’t help but wince, that didn’t sound like his carefree brother, “You went to great lengths to hide the check from us. You’re paranoid, but this is different Tim.” 

“I just wanted to talk to Marinette about something before I put it on the server…” He snapped, trying to shift the fear clawing at his very essence to anger, “Just because I did background on her doesn’t mean she’s not allowed to have her privacy. She… ” 

He knew it was a flimsy excuse, but the glares getting icier around him made everything instinct he ever had told him to run. He can see why Bruce had said no costumes tonight, he would have been on his motorcycle halfway to Star City by now if he was wearing his mask. 

“Tim,” Bruce cuts in, “Just tell us what’s going on. We can’t help if you don’t tell us.” 

He clenched his hands into his pants, trying to get them to stop shaking.   
He had no choice, did he? 

“Okay,” He agreed, “I need to grab something from my room, first.”

“Todd, Go with him,” Damian ordered. Tim was sure the brat wanted to go himself, but Dick had a strong hand on his shoulder, no doubt holding him back from using “non-approved by Bruce” interrogation methods. 

Jason clapped a hand on Tim’s back making him flinch before the taller man pulled him back up the staircase. 

“This better be good, replacement,” 

“Do you really think so little of me?” Tim couldn’t help but ask as he was shoved through his door, “because it’s not hard to figure out what you guys think of me right now, but…” 

Jason’s refusal to look at him hurt more then he was willing to admit. 

“We’re praying we’re wrong,” He finally said, “but we can’t think of a single other reason for you being like this.” 

Tim flinched as he entered the code into the padlock on his side table, he knew that at least two of his siblings knew the code at this point, but placing the embarrassing pictures of him from his first year as Robin seemed enough to appease them from looking further. 

“Bruce doesn’t like working with Metas,” He managed out as he pulled up the false bottom and snatched his journal. As he turned back to Jason he could see the older boy blinking at him in startled befuddlement. 

“Marinette is a Meta?” He questioned causing Tim to hug the book tight to his chest, eyes focusing on the rusty looking 10 over his brother’s head as it twisted around, he couldn’t be more relieved when it faded from the venomous green as the Laruaz sickness faded. 

He didn’t answer instead brushing past him towards the stairs to the Batcave. Jason was right on his heels. 

“What the fuck Timmy,” He questioned instantly. Tim let out a weak chuckle. 

Jason wasn’t stupid, no matter what he tried to convince people, and Tim knew his brother would put it together quickly if he said anything else, but he didn’t want to talk about it, but… he kinda wished he had longer in the shadows he was used to. He remained quiet. 

“You can’t just say that and go rushing off,” He pushed as they entered the stairwell, causing Tim to scrunch his shoulders more. 

Tim was halfway down the steps when he felt Jason stop behind him, a heavy hand landing on his shoulder. He held back a wince as he glanced at his brother’s face. 

The serious set of Jason’s jaw and the understanding in his eyes put Tim on edge. 

“Mari’s not the one that’s Meta, is she?” 

“…”

“Come on Tim, answer the question.” 

I don’t know if she is or not…” 

“But she’s not what you meant when you said Bruce doesn’t like working with Metas, is she?” 

Tim couldn’t force his mouth to work. 

“Shit…” Jason groaned, rubbing a hand down his face as he sank down to sit on the stairs, “We really are assholes.” 

“Jay?” 

He waved a hand dismissing Tim’s questioning tone, “You kept notes about what you can do in that book?” 

“I…” Tim’s brain was having trouble keeping up with what was happening, “Yeah?” 

“Great, hand it over and go back upstairs,” 

Tim flinched back, grip tightening, “What?” 

Jason just looked away, crossing his arms, “Look, we jumped to the wrong conclusion, and I don’t know what your power is but it made you wary of Marinette. You look like a frightened rabbit right now, so I doubt you’ll want to go through Bruce’s shitty menagerie of questions on your powers, so give me the fucking notes you have on yourself and I’ll keep them down here until we’ve gone through your book and figure it out. Then maybe by patrol, we’ll all calm down enough to… ya know fucking talk about it.” 

Tears weld up in Tim’s eyes as he sits on the stairs next to Jason, knees trembling too much to hold him up, “You… You don’t hate me?” 

The ideas startled the older boy into looking back to Tim’s face, face softening as he saw the look in his eyes. 

“Ah Timmy,” He sighed, pulling the other boy into his side “None of us are going to hate you for being meta.” 

Tim gave a shaky nod into his shoulder, reluctantly holding out the book, “It’s mostly just data… I…” 

Jason took the book carefully, bouncing it in his hand lightly, “Did you write down what your power is?” 

“Yeah but…” 

“Great skedaddle,” 

“Wait,” Tim cut Jason off as he goes to stand, “I… I want to tell someone before you find out through… through my journal.” 

Jason settles back down, “Alright replacement, What can you do?” 

Slowly he explains the numbers, the levels he had been able to see since he a baby, how he used it to know where to focus in a battle, used it to figure out every secret identity without trying. 

“Well damn,” Jason whistled, once Tim’s explanation started trailing off, “No wonder you were always good at the detective shtick, no one could hide from you.” 

Tim let out a startled laugh, “Ye… yeah, even if the color and number themselves change the font stays the same so it’s pretty easy to keep track of people…” 

“So two questions before I let you go hide in the woods, and go relay all this info to the others.” 

Tim nodded, relaxing more. He never imagined his power being revealed going so well.

“First, who’s the most dangerous of the Batfam?” 

Tim smirked, “Alfred, he’s a 12, same as Wonderwoman. Bruce and the demon spawn are tie for second at 11 and then you and Dick both have 10s, same as Superman. I… I don’t have a number.” 

“Fucking knew it,” 

“We all knew Alfred was dangerous, even without my power.” 

“Truth. Alright question dos, Why does Marinette freak you out?” 

His jaw clenched, he knew this one was coming, but he also knew how it would sound.

“She’s… She’s a 15.” 

Jason’s eyes bugged out, “15?! We’re talking about the same girl, right? Pigtails, freckles, makes sweets for us every time she visits, looks like a strong wind will fly her back to Paris?” 

“Yes!” Tim groaned, “I can’t find a single fucking thing that explains why she’s so high! Before this, the highest I’ve seen is 12!” 

“No wonder you’ve been going insane… or well more insane.” 

“Thank you for being an understanding asshole.”

“Hey what else are brothers for?” He asked, smile a little tight as he climbed to his feet, still holding Tim’s journal, “Now let’s go, before the brat knocks out Dick and comes looking for you.” 

Tim gave a weary smile before disappearing up the stairs. 

When Jason reached cave the others were starting to look impatient. 

“Where’s Drake,” Damian asked instantly, body coiling dangerously. 

“I told him to scram,” The tall man said with a shrug, “He explained what’s happening to me, and trust me he has a good fucking reason, and probably thinks that Bruce is going to kick him out so I told him to take it easy until I calm all of you down.” 

“He what?” Bruce choked out, as the other boys stopped, all eyes focusing on Jason. 

“Yup!” Jason popped the ‘p’ before holding up the book Tim had given him, “Who’s ready for storytime?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Tim was really tempted to hack into the Batcave surveillance system, from where he sat on the roof of the Manor, outside of the library. He knew Jason and the others would expect him to run as far as he could, so he felt fairly certain they wouldn’t find him before he decided to make an appearance. 

Were the others taking this as good as Jason?

Did they hate him for keeping it a secret? 

Did they hate him for being a Meta in general? 

Was this his last night in the Manor? 

He jumped as the window to his right opened and Alfred poked his head out. 

“I understand you want to stay hidden, Master Tim,” Alfred said instead of greeting him, “But there is a storm that is coming in and I imagine that it would be more comfortable inside.” 

“I…” Tim’s throat was tight. Did Alfred even know what the others were doing down in the cave? Would he treat Tim differently? He knew the butler would never be anything less than polite, but… he didn’t just want Alfred to be polite. He wanted his surrogate grandfather. 

“Do you even know why I’m here, Al?” He finally asked, “What the others are doing right now?” 

“Oh dearie me,” Alfred sighed, sarcasm dripping off of his words, “My charge, who beats up supervillains in his free time and gallivants over skyscrapers with his brothers, is superhuman. Whatever shall I do?” 

That surprised a laugh from the young man, urging him to climb through the window as Alfred held out a cup of tea for him. He wasn’t sure the man knew the specifics of his powers but he accepted that this was just another quirk of the family. Maybe he even suspected it before now?

Tim fought the tremor in his hand as he took the cup from the butler, “Do you think Bruce will hate me or….. kick me out?” 

Alfred’s voice was firm and yet soft when he answered, not even a slight hesitation to his words. 

“It has been 36 years since I felt the need to put Master Bruce over my knee, but rest assured that’s where he’ll be if he thinks for even a second that he can send you away over something like this.” 

That shocked a laugh out of Tim, surprising him with the sudden mental image of Alfred forcing a fully suited up Batman over his knee. He knew he was still pale, and his stomach still turned with uncertainty but knowing that at least two of his family members stood by him made him feel a bit later. 

“Tim,” Alfred said softly sitting down in the seat next to him with his own cup of tea, “Let me tell you a story,” 

Tim couldn’t stop his head snapping up. Alfred only dropped the master title for each of them when he wanted what he had to say mean something, and it was rare for the old man to willingly part with any information on his past. 

Tim was sure if he should be ecstatic or terrified. 

“Okay.”

Alfred gave him a soft smile before he started, “Before I worked for the Waynes’ I was part of a special group back in England,”

“MI6?” Tim asked before he could stop himself, but luckily Alfred just chuckled. 

“While I was a part of MI6,” the butler hummed, “and SAS, the group the story is about is neither of them. This organization was known as The Kingsmen.” 

“The Kingsmen?” Tim prompted, keeping track of the groups Alfred just confirmed for him, Dick won the bet on Alfred’s past it seemed, unless he was also part of an assassin group then Damien won. Tim mentally winced, that is if the pair wanted anything to do with him after today. 

“A secret international intelligence organization,” Alfred continued, eyes looking years into the past, “We were responsible for terrorists and major threats, taking on code names from Arthurian Legend. Mine was Emrys.”

“Merlin,” Tim made the connection with a grin, Alfred was magical after all, that much the family agreed on. 

Alfred shook his head, “No, the names of Merlin and Emrys were split in the Kingsmen. Merlin was the agent in charge of tech, similar to the rule Miss Barbra plays. Emrys, on the other hand, was where the actual magic was given.” 

Tim’s eyes widen, not expecting that “You mean that real magic? Like Zatara and Zatanna practice?” 

Alfred nodded, “Yes, I was given a powerful artifact to use during missions… and with it came a friend named Duusu. The artifact was called a miraculous, an ancient gemstone of unimaginable power, one of many actually.”

Miraculous… Tim knew that term from somewhere. He couldn’t think of where but he had definitely heard that term during his research into something. 

Alfred continued as if not seeing Tim’s face scrunch, “The miraculous I received was that of the Peacock, and while wearing the brooch that the gem was set in I was able to transform into a hero using Duusu as a power source.” 

“Duusu was part of the miraculous?” Tim couldn’t stop himself from asking, though his eyes drew up towards Alfred’s number. It was still the ever-present 12 as it always was, but the white was fading slightly towards a cream, the longer he was talking about this miraculous… He’d never seen anything like this before. 

Alfred smiled softly, “In a way, Duusu was what is known as a Kwami, a god-like being that embodies an abstract idea and grants powers to their chosen holders. Duusu was the Kwami of Emotion, but she spoke of Kwamis of creation, destruction, protection, illusion, time, illusion, subjugation, fear, and many more. She allowed me the power of creating beings out of nothing to assist those a willing target in moments of crisis or distress. The stronger the distress the target is feeling, the more powerful the creature could be.”

Tim’s mind was screaming, “Creat living being? Sentient beings? That’s power!” 

Alfred grinned into his cup, “Quite, Duusu always called them Sentimonsters, I preferred to call them heroes. As long as the feather I sent out for them wasn’t drawn back or harmed, they would live on with only slight control on my end, though the target could often control them if they focused. It was a hard skill to master, but Duusu became a trusted friend.” 

“What happened to her?” Tim questioned, and nearly flinched as all the slowly building copper tone in Alfred’s number melted away. 

“My final mission with the Kingsmen went sideways and I lost the miraculous. Kwamis can’t stray too far from their miraculous without being drawn back into them so she vanished as well,” The old butler recounted, sounding numb to the world, “It was shortly after that I quit and agreed to take a job with the Waynes.” 

The young man reached over and squeezed Alfred’s hand. He’d never seen Alfred look quite so old before, hunched under a weight far too heavy. 

“So are all the miraculous as powerful as the peacock?” Tin couldn’t help but ask, brain rushing forward with the information, desperate to know more even in such an emotional situation. 

Alfred just shook his head fondly, shoulders straightening as he took the distraction, “No, though the Peacock brooch of emotion isn’t the most powerful of the miraculous it’s in the second circle of power. With it are the bee comb of subjugation, the turtle bracelet of protection, the fox pendant of illusion, and the butterfly brooch of transmission. Then under them are miraculous of the Zodiac, both western and Chinese zodiac have their own miraculous, but truly the most powerful miraculous are the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat ring. ” 

The Ladybug and the Black Cat… 

Tim suddenly shot to his feet spooking poor Alfred. 

“Sorry, I just… Oh crap, hold on,” He rambled before sprinting out of the library and towards his room. Laptop, he needed his laptop. 

He grabbed and flipped it open before taking off back down the hall as he typed into the search engine. There was no way…

He came to an abrupt fault in front of the table, panting lightly as he put the computer down in front of Alfred, hitting play on the video he had pulled up. 

“I thought it was fake, but…” Tim trailed off as Alfred’s gasped, eyes focused on the video of Ladybug and Chat Noir leaping around the Louvre trying to escape mummy minions as the filmer turned the camera to herself in time to see a butterfly-like light appear around the eyes of her attacker. 

Tim had found the blog early on in his research into Marinette. The Ladyblog run by Alya Cesaire, classmate and friend of the girl, filled with ridiculous stories of monsters created from a madman that could sense negative emotions and the teen heroes that fought him to save all of Paris. It had sounded like a bad teen romance novel when he looked at it, worse than ever in the last year or so with gossip filling up more space than actual tales of the battles fought, but the videos were what clinched the deal that this was fabricated for him. Neither of the heroes nor any of the creatures they fought had numbers. There was just blank space where the digits normally floated and as far as he was aware that meant one of two things, either they were less dangerous than a toddler, not even being worth 1 on his scale, or there were too many special effects for his power to register what he was seeing as real.

He had simply assumed the later due to the nature of the blog, but if they really combined with beings of infinite power… 

_Even detransformed the users would be deadlier than anyone Tim ever met._

“The miraculous are back in use,” Alfred whispered, “The Ladybug and Black Cat fighting the Butterfly.” 

“This is real then,” 

Alfred gave him a grim look, “Those powers are unmistakable. Those are the miraculous of creation, destruction, and transmission.” 

“Of fucking course they are.”

“Language Master Tim,” 

He winced collapsing into his chair, “Sorry, it’s just… we missed this for three years Alfred, and… I’m almost certain I know who Ladybug is.” 

That causes Alfred to tear his eyes from the screen, “We need to tell the others the truth.” 

Tim gulped, panic swelling up again as he thought of facing his family. 

“They don’t hate you, Master Tim,” The butler reassured as Tim froze at the top of the steps, “There is little you can do to make Master Bruce stop caring for you and something like this is not enough. Right now there are young children running around Paris fighting a force greater than them and have been for three long years with no end in sight. We can fix that,” 

Tim nodded following him down trying to force himself into his Red Robin mindset, emotions always hurt less in the mask…

He faltered again once he saw the backs of his family, rapidly pouring over his journal, only about two-thirds of the way through. Probably Jim Gordan’s page if he had to guess based on Dick’s gestures. 

“Gentlemen, There’s a bit of a situation that Master Tim and I discovered that could use your attention.” Alfred cut in, stepping forward as Tim skittered over to the Batcomputer, he didn’t want to look at them right now, couldn’t look at their faces. 

“Tim?” Dick asked causing him to hunch over the keys more, the emotions in the usually easygoing man impossible to read. Instead, he clicked play and glanced up at the screen as Ladybug flipped over the lastest recorded villain, yoyo wrapping around a light pole to swing her out of the reach of a storybook-like villain. He silently cursed her baby blue eyes and pigtails. It was so obvious now, how could he be so blind, even her voice was the same. 

“I figured out why Marinette is a 15,” He finally managed out. 

The brat couldn’t just have a normal girlfriend, could he? 

At least she wasn’t an assassin.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Yup!” Jason popped the ‘p’ before holding up the book Tim had given him, “Who’s ready for storytime?”_

“What do you mean Tim is afraid I would throw him out?” Bruce pushed even as Jason led them towards one of the desks, “I want to help him with-”

“Yeah I’m gonna stop you there,” Jason cut him off, eyes hard as he set the book down with an uncharacteristic amount of care,“Tim was very offended by what we thought was going on with him and it just made him more sure that all of us were going to leave him behind as his shitty parents did. So let’s just cut to the chase and cool off before he seriously decides to run off before we can go talk to him because I’m pretty sure even after talking to him for twenty minutes, he’s still around seventy-five percent sure that’s going to be a better option than waiting around.”

Jason had never seen the energy of a room shift so fast, the anger and bloodlust that had been suffocating since Dick uncovered the file on Marinette vanished into a deep rippling uncertainty. If there was one unspoken rule of the household, it was that no previous trauma will knowingly be replicated. It’s why Jason always makes a point of leaving his guns in the cave and never points them passed Bruce unless it’s life or death. Why no one touched the trapeze unless Dick was going up with them and they always used a net, no matter how good their aerial skills were. Why no one spoke to Jason in angry or stern Arabic. No one told Damian he was overreacting, especially when it was about illness or injuries.

No one was allowed to make Tim think they were abandoning him.

Dick looked stricken at the very idea, “Jay, why is Tim so scared?”

“Short answer? Tim’s Meta.”

The whole room froze, eyes flying wide, making Jason chuckle, “Yeah that was my response to.”

“How long?” Bruce asked, hand gripping the back of his chair so hard, Jason wondered if he was going to break it.

“From what he said, he was born with his power, it’s always on and pretty impossible for him to block out.”

Damian’s face scrunched, “And father always made it clear that he doesn’t like Metas in Gotham.”

“Fuck,” Dick swore, turning to punch the cave wall, “How the actual shit did we miss this? We’re fucking detectives goddamn it!”

Seeing Dick lose it like that made Jason pause. It was rare to see the carefree brother truly get mad about anything, let alone for him to cuss up a storm, he always did prefer those filler cusses that make the rest of them groan.

But then again Damian looked pained and Bruce was sinking into the Bat-computer chair looking lost as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I never meant it like this,” Bruce whispered, “I just didn’t want anyone else coming to Gotham expecting to be able to fix it overnight. Did I really come off anti-meta?”

“I…” Jason winced, stopping to think, “I never thought so, but I can see how Tim thought you might be. We all need to talk to him, but I promised I’d explain some of this shit like Tim did to me, and look through his book so that we don’t all bombard him with questions.”

The four shared a look before they all surrounded the table as Jason began. He told them of the numbers, the skill Tim had that he never shared. After they opened the book they found that it was more complex than just that.

The entries started off very rudimentary, clearly written by a small child, the dates claiming that Tim began this journal when he was merely six years old. They detailed the color, font, and number of the person he had met. A few of the higher ranks having little ideas next to them on the cause, but as the list grew and the handwriting even outed, there were itemized lists on the reason for each number above a 5.

By the time they reached Bruce’s they were pretty dumbfounded as they read through Tim’s confusion and fear at the number that broke the code he’d knew through his whole life, his reason section was filled with sentences of ideas, instead of the short bullet points, trying to ration it out.

The most confusing part of it was he ruled things out that he couldn’t have known, insider trading and corruption would have been a logical conclusion for him to draw of the Billionaire he knew nothing about but he ruled them out instantly, not even bothering to consider they might be part of the reason.

Not to mention when he actually put it together.

“His power works on broadcasts as well?” Bruce mused, “I know I never saw he was never on the streets when I was out during this time period,”

“Adding it to the list of questions,” Dick said as he typed it out into the sheet he had made when they started asking too many questions only Tim could answer.

“Never mind that,” Damian brushed off, “Look at the traits he listed, all listed at the same time from the looks of the ink but if the date is to be believed, this is from before Todd was debuted as Robin, how did he know you had a mastery in hacking, spoke multiple languages and stunt flight?”

All of them froze at those words, hunching over it to look at the words.

There was no logical way Tim could know any of those things. Most of Batman’s skill set could be guessed through out the rumors and gossip that flew since the caped crusader started his reign of the city, but those skill sets still weren’t widely known to the public.

“I…” Bruce shook his head, “Add it to the list, we have a lot more of the book to get through to worry about this now. We should try and finish the book.

But the issue popped up again and again as the pages went on, each hero he met he knew their skills down to the littlest detail, things he shouldn’t be able to know, especially before he became the third Robin.

He knew Clark was Superman when he met the reporter first.

He knew Diane was made of clay before the woman had ever given away that little tidbit.

He knew that Barry was a wiz when it came to criminology before the speedster had ever given up his identity.

He knew Arthur had low-level empathic abilities that went beyond sea life before Arthur was even considered a hero.

They were only two-third of the way through the book, arguing over how The Commissioner could possibly know their identities, let alone why it would make his number rise so quickly when not even Bruce’s number had done so when he learned the other League member’s identities, when a stern voice cut through their thought.

“Gentlemen, There’s a bit of a situation that Master Tim and I discovered that could use your attention.” Alfred cut in, making them turn, stopping when they saw Tim practically sprint to the Bat computer, pointily looking at the wall to avoid looking at them, his shoulders so tight they shock.

“Tim?” Dick asked, concern dripping from his words as he started towards the younger man only to freeze as Tim visually flinched away from the word, curling inward as he frantically typed away on the keyboard.

Before any of them tried to break the silence again the giant screen lit up to show a battle play out. A young girl dressed in a red and polka-dotted outfit flipping and twisting out of the way of the pages thrown like ninja stars at her, a yoyo used to propel her, eyes filled with laughter behind her mask. Her moves were agile and practiced, as another figure, a boy her same age dressed in skin-tight black leather entered the frame.

“I figured out why Marinette is a 15,” He finally managed out, making the bats’, minus Jason, heads snap to him.

A 15?

The brat couldn’t just have a normal girlfriend, could he?

No, he had to have someone that shattered Tim’s power completely.

And he had no idea why, until now.

They really couldn’t blame him for being obsessive.

“I couldn’t find out why Mari was so powerful,” Tim rambled on, “But Alfred helped me realize that she’s a hero too. A hero with the power of the god of creation on her side, which makes sense for why she completely broke my, uh, my power. She’s been-”

“Tim,”

“-fighting a supervillain,” Tim just continued as if he hadn’t heard Bruce, his voice skipping up a few pitches, “ who also uses the power of a god to help him make others into villains to do his bidding. They’ve been locked in battle for years now. Years! We really should have noticed before now, but better late then never right? Heh, she has some allies though so it’s not like she was fighting on her own or anything, and-”

“Drake,” Damian cut in, ducking past Dick to grab Tim by the shoulder to spin him, staring into his eyes with the type of harsh determination only the demon spawn seemed to be able to, ignoring the quacking fear in Tim’s own eyes, “I am the byproduct of the daughter of one of Father’s greatest enemies drugging him. I was raised will one goal in mind, to be the ultimate weapon to take down all that stood in the way of the League of Assassins, and yet Father, Grayson, Todd, Pennyworth and you gave me safety and taught me why my grandfather was wrong. Todd was murdered by a clown with psychopathic tendencies, was brought back by the magic that my grandfather has a monopoly on, went crazy with Lazarth sickness and thought the best course of action was to become a crimelord in the very city he vowed to protect, going as far as trying to shoot Father, the man he saw as an older brother and you, the boy he was convinced Father had only brought into the circle to die as he had, and yet once the sickness faded Father welcomed back in with open arms, shedding tears for the child he thought he had lost. Father may have made it clear that he’s not a fan of metas operating in the city, but you’re a moron if you believe for a second that means he’s going to disown you or take Red Robin away from you. You’re also lost all my respect if you think this means I or any of the others that dawn the bat moniker are going to feel any different about you for having these powers.”

Tim’s mouth opened and closed several times after Damian’s speech had come to a close as the others waited for him to break the silence of the cave. All he could feel was his hands trembling as his eyes welled up.

Damian was still looking at him before sighing, “You really are an idiot,”

He wanted to retort, wanted to bite out a response as he blinked back the tears but he suddenly found Damian’s arms wrapped around his waist, a tight grounding embrace, the younger boy’s chin resting on his shoulder.

Tim wasn’t sure he was breathing, his whole body shaking like it was trying to shatter into a million pieces. The brat, Damian, the one person he thought would gladly cast him aside given the slightest of reason to was…

“You’re family, Tim,” Damian stern voice cut through his mental frenzy, “If I’ve learned one thing since moving to Gotham, it’s that you don’t give up on family, not for anything, and certainly not for something like this.”

Tim felt something inside him break and the next thing he knew he was sobbing into Damian’s shoulder the pair on their knees in the middle of the cave, gripping Damian back like he thought if he let go the boy would vanish. Slowly as he felt his breathing calm down and his sobs fade he could feel more arms surrounding him. The entire bat family was surrounding him, silently holding him through his breakdown.

He pulled back, scrubbing his eyes as his family slowly untangled from around him.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, voice scratchy from the tears, “I guess I should have known none of you would hate me but… I’ve been so scared that I’d lose you guys too. I didn’t want to risk it, I couldn’t risk it.”

He flinched slightly when a large hand squeezed his shoulder looking up into Bruce’s eyes, softened by a love that could destroy the world if his child was hurt. A love that none of the Waynes needed to put words to because of looks like this.

Glancing back to his brothers he saw the love in Bruce’s eyes reflected in theirs, all of them accepting him and loving him still.

The weight Tim had carried for as long as he knew to grow lighter as a small smile worked its way onto his face.

His eyes burning with the same intense love for his family back at them.

For the first time in a long time, Tim knew without a doubt

_It would be okay_.

* * *

Tim couldn’t stop the whimper from falling from his lips as Marinette’s class came pouring out of the doors of the school.

All of the Wayne boys had decided to surprise Marinette by showing up at her class when it let out, in addition to not wanting to wait to reveal they knew her secret. It wasn’t hard to get all of them to Paris merely days after Tim’s secret came to light, especially since Bruce was planning on checking up on the Paris branch of Wayne Enterprises the following week before everything happened. Expanding the trip last minute to include all of them had taken little effort, and all of their suits were tucked away in their hotel suites, waiting to be dawned once they got Marinette alone.

Tim was ready to turn back now though and for a very good reason.

In the normal sea of threes and fours, normally Marinette stood out with her overwhelmingly soft pink 15, but now…

The tanned girl that had hoards of kids surrounding her had an obnoxious copper 9 floating above her, the font looking like a tiger had scratched it into the very fabric of space.

A trio of students, a bulky boy, a small pink-haired girl, and a dark-skinned nerdy-looking boy, were messing around as pale numbers circled their heads, a pair of stark white 12s over the boys and an icy blue 13 over the girl.

A pair of girls, one blonde and one of Asian descent, were bickering as they made their way down the steps, a canary yellow daintily drawn 14 for the blonde and deep burgundy calligraphed 13 for the more stoic girl.

And the blonde boy Marinette was happily conversing with, looking even more softspoken and sweet than the baker girl.

He had a venomous green 15 swirling over him in it’s rounded bubble-like font.

His brothers glanced at him warily.

“Everything okay Timmy?” Jason asked, eyes flitting over the crowed on instinct, looking for the threat that spooked him.

“I’ll tell you later,” He groaned back, “… but keep an eye on the girl in the orange jacket, she feels slimy from all the way over here,”

His brothers nodded, but even so, Tim felt a migraine coming on.

For once Tim wished for an alien invasion so he didn’t have to deal with this bullshit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Tim, who is the semi-narrator of this story, doesn't know the name of someone he refers to them as their number and color, so here's a list of all the numbers for the miraculous class and related characters even if they aren't mentioned specifically in this chapter. 
> 
> Adrian- Neon Green 15  
Lila- Copper 9  
Alya- Obnoxious Orange 5  
Nino- Moss Green 4  
Max- Pearly White 12  
Kim- Pearly White 12  
Alix- Icy Blue 13  
Nathanial- Lavender 4  
Mylene- Cobalt 3  
Rose- Buttercup Yellow 3  
Ivan- Dark Brown 5  
Sabrina- Tan 4  
Chloe- Canary Yellow 14  
Juluka- Scarlet 4  
Kagami- Burgundy 13  
Luka- Gunmetal 13

Dick got a look on his face. 

A pinched sort of look that made it look like he was thinking something over intently

It was a look that filled all of the Bats and anyone that knew him from his Robin days with a sense of dread. 

“Dick…” Jason drew out slightly, “What are you thinking?” 

“I’m going to do a thing,” He replied almost offhandedly, “Since she hasn’t seen us yet.” 

“Don’t-” Damian didn’t even finish since Dick had already disappeared, causing Tim to bury his head in his hands. 

“God that’s annoying,” The other three found themselves groaning in unison, their own inside joke even as found his path almost instantly. 

The eldest son snuck through the crowd of teens unnoticed, surprisingly. Most would think that one would notice the thirty-year-old right outside the secondary school, but he easily weaved through the crowds and worked his way behind the baker’s daughter. 

Marinette was too involved in his conversation with the blond to notice Dick grinning mischievously at her from behind the half wall she was leaning against. 

In a swift move, the acrobat grabbed her and lifted her onto his left shoulder in one fell swoop, earning a high pitched squeal from the girl as he spun in a circle perched on the half wall and drawing almost all of the attention of the whole courtyard. 

“Hello, Mari!” He greeted casually as if her hands weren’t twisted into his hair in her shock. 

She blinked down at him, taking a few seconds to register what was happening before her face morphed into fond irritation, “Seriously, Richard?” 

The blond, Neon Green 15, she had been talking to was staring in between them as if he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be concerned or bemused. 

“Ummmm… What’s going on?” the buff boy, White 12, from nearby asked, hand raised slightly. 

Marinette glanced around and groaned as she realized that her entire class was staring at her up on top of Dick’s shoulders. 

“Everyone, this is Dick” Marinette introduced, “He’s a family friend of sorts. Dick these are my classmates.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Dick greeted waving a hand happily with Marinette still balance on one shoulder. 

“Should have known Mari was skanky enough to get with a guy twice our age.” 

The Batfam stiffened and turned to look at the origin of the voice. It was the girl Tim pointed out earlier as being dangerous, Copper 9, a wide smirk on her face as her posse snickered. None of them had to turn to feel the bloodlust boiling off of Damian, not that they would deny the red tinge to their vision. Marinette had wilted in a millisecond. 

“Told you that was a bad idea, Grayson,” Damian snapped as the other three walked over much calmer than they were feeling. 

Marinette lit back up at their appearance and started poking Dick’s cheek.

“Put me down. Put me down. Put me down. Put me down. Put me down.” 

“Okay, Okay!” He laughed as he lifted her off his shoulder and passed him easily to Jason. 

Jason grinned, holding her on his hip, “Hey Marigold,” 

“Jay!” She giggled, “Not the brother I wanted, and don’t hand me to Tim cause he looks like he hasn’t slept this week and I don’t want to be dropped.” 

Jason clutched his chest, “That’s so mean, sunshine! Though you’re right about Tim.” 

“Rude,” Tim grumbled, but couldn’t stop the grin that came to his face, “but hug the devil spawn before he tries to rip our arms off.” 

Damian glared at him, but as soon as Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck he softened, placing a kiss on her hair, “Missed you, Habibiti,” 

“Missed you too, Dames,” She giggled, excitement bubbling, "What are you guys even doing here? I know you don't like to travel too much." 

Jason cut in, "Bruce was inspecting the Paris branch, so we just decided to tag along." 

"Oh, Bruce is here too? I'll have to make some of those strawberry cream macaroons he likes." 

“Brothers? Wow, that’s a new low,” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Jason finally snapped, glancing over at Copper 9. 

“Who are you?” one of the other girls standing with her, an obnoxious orange 5 twisting over her, asked, phone pointed at them, “Cause showing up to a high school isn’t exactly a good look for post-college graduates, mister.” 

“Well going from oldest to youngest, He’s Dick, as Mari already said, I’m Jason, that’s Tim, and the twerp that’s snuggling up to Marigold is Damian, her boyfriend.” 

“We’re brother,” Dick added, as the group around the two girls looked stunned while many of the others perked up. 

“This the guy you’ve been telling us about huh?” The tiny pink-haired girl, Icy Blue 13, comments, giving Damian a considering look. 

Buff White 12, next to her smirked at them, “You do go for the lookers, huh, Nette?” 

A red-haired boy, a lavender 4, laughed softly, “I thought he’d be taller,”

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?!” Orange 5 yelped, causing Mari to roll her eyes as she finally pulled away from the youngest Wayne. 

“I’ve been telling you, Alya,” Marinette snapped making the boys blink. There was actual venom in her voice, ice pointily aimed at the other teen. Marinette never had real heat in her words, not even with the Rogues, “I started dating him a year ago, but you didn’t believe me.” 

“Two soon,” Damien piped in, looking smug at the flabbergasted group. 

“But you’re into Adrian!” 

The blond boy, Adrian, Neon Green 15, frowned, “She and I are just friends. She’s been trying to get me with my crush for the last six months? Why on earth would you think she had a crush on me?” 

Marinette shrugged, “I mean I did, but I got over it around your fourteenth birthday.” 

“Wait,” the boy got a look of realization on his face, “Is that why you always stuttered around me?!” 

“Oh my god!” Icy Blue 13 cried, “You can’t tell me you’re seriously that dense!” 

“Homeschooled Alix!” He snapped back, “I was homeschooled by a recluse!” 

“But if she’s not in love with Adrian,” The pixie cut blonde, Buttercup Yellow 3, questioned trembling slightly, “ Why has she been so mean to Lila?” 

“Perhaps,” the nerdy boy, Nerdy White 12, pushing up his glasses, “Marinette’s feeling towards Lila has something to do with the fact that Lila’s claim of having a disease that causes her to do or say things she does not mean to can only be labeled as Compulsive Lying and yet half of the class believes every story that she tells and gets upset at anyone that dares to question her.” 

“Shut it, Max,” Alya growled, “This has nothing to-” 

“Utterly ridiculous,” The blonde girl, Canary Yellow 14 over her head, cut in without looking up from her phone, “You can’t seriously tell me this has nothing to do with Dupain-Cheng questioning Rossi’s idiotic stories. 

“No one cares about your opinion, Chloe,” Lila purred with an ugly scowl, “Or is it Chealse? I can’t keep up since your mother never seems to get it right.” 

“Yeah, no,” Chloe continued, “That insult is like a year and a half too late, and I don’t have to do anything but ask questions.” 

“What are you playing at, Bourgeois?” 

Chloe looked up from her phone, eyes going to the group surrounding Lila, “At lunch, Lila was talking about her new boyfriend, right? Who feels like reminding everyone of who that was?” 

The ginger girl, Tan 4, piped up, “She’s been dating Damian Wayne for the last month! They met at a conference for her nonprofit in Achu.” 

Tim couldn’t stop the snort that escaped from him as Damian’s face twisted into disgust. Marinette’s hand covered her mouth to cover her smile but Dick and Jason didn’t even try to stop their laughter from shaking their frames. 

“Of all the fucking people!” Jason wheezed, “You pick him!” 

“Hey! Don’t laugh it’s romantic!” Buttercup Yellow 3 cried, tears pricking her eyes. 

“Isn’t it Rose?” Lila cooed, eyes narrowed at the laughing group, “Dami-bear is such a sweet man.” 

Chloe hummed, eyes sparkling, “I bet he is, but I have another question.” 

“What?” 

Instead of answering Alya’s question instead, turning to the group that was laughing even harder, Dick and Jason were only standing from clutching to each other as they repeated, ‘Dami-bear’ over and over again. 

“Do you boys happen to still have your passports on you?” 

Tim held up a single finger as he tried desperately to regain his breath. 

“What are you playing at, Chloe?” Alya snapped after a tense moment. 

“Her point,” Damian growled, and suddenly Tim had a giggling Marinette leaning against his shoulder as the younger man stalked over “Is that I’ve never been to Achu.” 

He thrust his passport into her camera lens. 

Damian Wayne standing out from the page in stark clarity. 

"Oh that note," Tim piped in, smirking slightly as he watched her nine wavier in place as if ready to flick down. Oh, how her tower of lies was crumbling, "using the Wayne to further yourself or claiming that one of us is cheating on anyone can be considered Defamation so I would suggest that you retract any statements you've made before we're forced to talk to our lawyers." 

They didn't stick around to see the effect the pronouncement beyond the sickly color Lila turned as her whole posse turned to stare at her in disbelief. Alya looked panicked as the boys grabbed Marinette, who was practically vibrating with nervous energy and herded her towards their car. 

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Did you enjoy yourselves, sirs?" 

"You know it!" Dick laughed, as they snapped their seatbelts. 

"I hope they didn't cause too much trouble, Miss. Marinette." 

"Hello Alfred," She greeted lightly even as her shoulders pulled up next to her ear, "It's nice to see you, and don't worry, they fixed a problem for me."

Tim wanted to ask, and he could see his brothers did as well, but Marinette shook her head. 

"Can we go to where you're staying? I think my classmates are going to break out of their stupor soon and I don't want to face them yet." 

Alfred's eyes were hard in the rearview mirror, but his voice was as level as ever, "Of course, Miss Marinette. Master Bruce actually would like to meet you at the hotel we're staying at." 

"Let's not keep him waiting then

* * *

Telling Marinette they knew she was Ladybug could have gone in a lot of different ways, they were aware of this, and had planned for a multitude of them to try and ensure an easier time of getting the girl used to the fact that they knew and were in fact Superheros too. 

What they weren’t expecting was for Marinette to pale the second Damian spoke the words, “We know you’re Ladybug,” and flip the platter of sweets into his face, effectively cutting him off before sprinting to the window screaming, “Spots on!” 

They were not expecting a bright pink light to overtake her, nearly blinding them. 

Tim was not counting on the fact that he could see her number through the blinding light as it faded to pure white as the numbers climbed higher and higher, vanishing once they reached 99, the light fading in the next millisecond to reveal Ladybug in all her glory. 

They were not expecting her to open the 80th-floor window of their hotel suite and throw herself out of it, yo-yo catching the next building and flinging her away faster than humanly possible. 

“Well,” Jason drawled, eyeing the carnage, “That went well.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ll go find her,” Tim offered, rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

“I should go,” Damian argued, only for Timto waved him off as he grabbed his costume from the wardrobe. 

“You look like you just faced Sweet tooth,” He shot back as he pulled off his top. They were used to changing in front of each other by now and he was already wearing his bike shorts under his outfit, “I’m going because I can explain how better then all of you even if I can’t track her number like I would normally.” 

“He’s got you there brat,” Jason huffed, “Though taking backup isn’t exactly the worst idea, replacement.” 

“I can go,” Dick yawned, rolling to his feet as Tim finished pulling on his costume, “Better me then letting Jay get arrested for his guns.” 

“I didn’t even bring them!” 

* * *

Red Robin was trying desperately to not to laugh as he jumped onto the rooftop. 

He and Dick had split up soon after leaving the hotel, remaining in contact with the others through comms. Only after a few short minutes, Tim flew back towards the direction Dick had gone after hearing his eldest brother let out a startled yelp before the unmistakable sound of the comm flying out of his ear. 

The girl with a foot on top of Dick’s back was in a black suit, dark yellow boots and gloves cutting off in sharp points at her knees and elbows, yellow strips cutting around her legs and waist, a top hanging off of a rope she had wrapped around Nightwing’s arms and torso, while translucent wings fluttered on her back. Her yellow and black hair was french braid over her right shoulder, the sharp black tip curved forward with a bee comb placed firmly at her scalp. Her eyes covered by a dark visor that reflected the light to show the compound eye design. 

Even with her number gone with the magical transformation, Tim couldn’t help but feel like she looked familiar. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” She questioned, voice slow and regal. 

“Well, I’m Red Robin,” Tim greeted, trying to ignore the laughter from Jason and Damian in his ear, “And under your foot is Nightwing who is never going to live this down.” 

“Gotham’s heroes?” She questioned, unwrapping Nightwing with a snap of her wrist allowing him to rise, “What on earth did you get all the way to Paris?” 

Tim shrugged, “We’re trying to speak to Ladybug, the League had been ignorant of the situation here until recently and we came to offer our help, miss…” 

“Abeille,” She offered before scoffing, “The league was unaware about we were dealing with, really?” 

Nightwing gave a sheepish smile, “Well the lack of international coverage and lasting damage, anything we found online seemed faked. As soon as we Red realized that it wasn’t we set out for France.” 

Abeille gave them a considering look, “Well… while I’m not happy it took you so long to come help, better late than never I guess. I saw Ladybug out and about earlier so let me give her a call.” 

She picked up her top and it split it in half, showing off a screen and keyboard. 

“How the he-” 

She cut Tim off, “Don’t question the magic, it will just give you a migraine if you think about it too long.” 

“Abeille? I didn’t know you’d be on patrol already, usually, you don’t head out until 6,” The distinct voice of Marinette sounded through the speaker. 

“Well I saw two masked weirdos that I didn’t know hopping around the rooftops, so I checked it out,” She answered dryly, “Lo and behold that is wasn’t an Akuma or Sentimonster,”

“What? Who are they then? Please tell me this isn’t an Owl situation again,” Marinette asked hastily. 

Abeille smirked, “well no wannabe heroes being stupid,” She told the other hero as she turned the device around to point at the two Gothamites, “But we have two real heroes that would like to meet you,” 

“Hello!” Dick greeted with a cheerful wave as Marinette’s mouth fell open.

“Nightwing and Red Robin?” She questioned, “What are you doing here?” 

“They said the League finally got a clue,” Abeille relays, “Should I send them over to the normal meeting spot?” 

“Well, yeah but we should probably-” 

Tim listened to his comm before cutting her off, “Would it be alright if the other Bats with us too? Bats, Red Hood and Robin feel like we should talk as a group?” 

Dick snickered, “Yeah Rob wanted to come originally, but he met with his girlfriend in civvies and she pumped an entire tray of eclair on him so he had to clean up.” 

Ladybug visibly paled in the screen as the pieces slide into place, “Yeah, you can all come. I’ll meet them alone in 30 minutes, Abeille. You can keep patrolling. Bug Out!” 

The screen cut off as Abeille hummed, “I can give you guys the coordinates if you give me the signal you’re working on.”

Tim raised an eyebrow, “It’s a secure channel, you-“ 

“Oh I know I shouldn’t be able to link up to it,” She cut him off with a wave of her hand, “But again magic, it can link up to anything as long as I have the necessary info and a miraculous communicator can’t be hacked, so no worries about your secrets being leaked. It’ll even wipe the memory of your signal from itself as soon as I detransform.” 

“Geez,” Dick whistled as Tim related the message to her, “Are there any drawbacks to having one of these?”

She snorted as their comma both dinged with the coordinates, “Yeah, two big one, they send out butterflies and feathers on a semi-regular basis to turn our family and friends against us,” 

“Mood,” Tim hummed thinking back to when he had to fight other heroes due to the villain of the week’s mind control. 

* * *

The location they were given was for an office building across from the Louvre, no windows higher than it, and a rusted shut access door. Overall not a bad meeting spot, seeing as it would be very hard to spot them up there unless they were sitting on the edge of the building. 

The Bats were only partially hidden from view as they waited for Marinette to arrive, Damian pacing slightly. 

There was a near-silent ‘twip’ before they saw a polka-dotted yoyo wrap around one of the many antennas next to them and a frazzled looking Ladybug appeared in front of them. 

“Are you guys really…” She trailed off with a slightly panicked look on her face. 

“Yes, Habibti,” Damian confirmed lightly, “I am sorry for startling you earlier, but we thought it best to inform you that we knew now and offer our support.” 

“But how?” She questioned, seeming not at all concerned that her boyfriend was in fact a superhero from a superhero family as she buried her hands in her hair, “I mean I’ve always been careful around you to not let my powers slip, I used the horse miraculous to travel back to Paris is an Akuma came while I was in Gotham so I had an alibi if you ever questioned me, but that didn’t seem to matter since No one outside of Paris seemed to believe that there was anything happening anyways, heck even the tourists seemed to publicity stunt the mayor is running since there’s never any lasting damage-”

Damian stepped forward and wrapped her into a firm embrace, allowing her frantic breathing to slow as they all waited silently. 

“I’m Meta,” Tim spoke after she seemed mostly calm, voice a little weak as Dick places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “We know because I’m meta and as it turns out Miraculous users screw up my skills enough for me to take notice, I just recently put it together, Demon Spawn’s girlfriend and the hero of Paris.” 

Her eyes widen over Damian’s shoulder, “Is that why you avoided me when I first came over?”

The group chuckled as he blushed slightly, but he opened his mouth to start explaining what he could do and how they could offer help before a cry sounded to their right. 

Instinct pushing all of them towards the edge they rushed to see a ten-foot-tall woman in a huge red ball gown, blood dripping from her hands as she screeched. Guards dressed in bright red squire outfits lined the Louvre’s courtyard. 

“Great,” Ladybug mumbled as she watched Chat taunt the being, Viperion and Abeille arriving as well, “I hate Valentine season, so many love based akumas.” 

“We should-”

“You should go back to your hotel,” Marinette cut off Bruce, causing all eyes to fly to her, “I have a team already who are starting to show up and introducing all five of you at once mid-battle will only serve as a distraction. I’ll come over after and we’ll talk, then we’ll discuss the next including a plan to introduce the permanent team, but for now, you need to stay out of the way until we figure out what to do.” 

Damian looks like he wants to protest, but Bruce simply nods. 

“It’s your city,” The patriarch replied evenly, “We will defer to you, but could we stay within viewing distance of the battle? It would allow us to observe how you usually operate.” 

She bit her lip but nodded, “Stay hidden please, I really mean it when I say I don’t want any distractions, Kwami knows that they get mind-controlled enough without it.” 

She swan dived off the ledge with that, yoyo snapping out to catch her and launch her towards her teammates, Ryuko who had just arrived easily sidestepping to allow their leader to take point next to Chat Noir. 

The Gotham Heros settled onto the rooftop to watch as Tim’s eyes scanned the heroes below and mentally added them into his system. 

Viperion was a mystery still, but even with the numbers he was so used to seeing missing he didn’t have a problem placing the others with what he observed earlier. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng- Cursive Soft Pink 15, Codenamed Ladybug

Chloe Bourgeois- Delicate Canary Yellow 14, Codenamed Abeille

???- Calligraphed Burgundy 13, Codenamed- Ryuko

Adrian Agreste- Bubble lettered Neon Green 15, Codenamed Chat Noir.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle was fascinating to watch, to say the least. The team worked together like a well-oiled machine, making their acrobatic plan flawlessly after Marinette called for her ‘Lucky Charm’ and used the white paint she received along with Ryoko’s water powers to break the connection The Queen of Hearts had with her guards. This gave Abeille the chance to sneak in dive in and freeze her with her venom sting as Chat grabbed her bracelet and turned it to dust. Viperion seemed to not have an outright offensive move associated with him, but his time travel ability seemed infallible as he effortlessly redirected his teammates around attacks yet to come. 

The Bats were left watching with respect as Ladybug caught the dark purple butterfly in her yoyo. From the second she had left them on the roof to when she tossed the paint can in the air, allowing her magic to fix all the damage done by the fight, only fifteen minutes had passed. 

The five heroes grinned at each other, fist-bumping with a chorus of “Pound it!” before Chat and Abeille went up to the woman in her early 30s that had been the victim of the fight, and the other three turned to take off, Ladybug making a clear path back to the hotel, with the Bats on her heels. 

They passed through the window they had left not long before just in time for Ladybug to flash bright pink once more. Tim flinched slightly as her number reappeared and slowly fell back to her normal 15. Alfred looked up from the chair where he was reading. 

“Welcome back, Shall I call for refreshments?” He asked, placing the book down. 

“Yes please,” Dick answered, “I feel like we’re going to be here for a while. 

“Of course,” He hummed standing up to go to the phone, “Aw and Miss. Marinette, what food does your Kwami favor?” 

The young girl jumped, eyes wide, “What!” 

“Your Kwami, I saw the battle on the news, and assumed your Kwami will be famished after that much magic being used.”

“I don’t-” 

A small red fairy-like creature flew out from Marinette’s jacket. 

“It’s okay, Marinette,” The creature reassured before turning to the men in the room, “Hello I’m Tikki! I’m glad to finally meet all of you.” 

Alfred’s face became unbelievably soft as he held out his index finger to the small creature, “Hello Madam Tikki, it’s lovely to meet you as well. What can I get for you?” 

She giggled as she shook the offered finger, “No need to be so formal with me, Alfred, but I’m partial to cookies if you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all, Tikki,” He said before striding over to the room’s phone, raising an eye at the still costumed Bats, “I would suggest getting dressed in something more appropriate before room service arrives gentlemen.” 

“You dropped her title,” Jason countered instead of moving to change, “You never drop titles when asked!” 

Alfred let out an amused huff, “Arguing with Kwamis over respect is a futile endeavor. Now do not make me tell you again. This is a conversation best suited for the Waynes, not the Bats.” 

The Bats ducked into one of the adjoining bedrooms, as Marinette just blinked in surprise at the exchange. 

“You’ve had experience with the miraculous before?” She asked as he hung up the phone, Tikki settling in her hair. 

“I do,” He confirmed, “For several years I was a hero known as Emrys with the help of a very good friend named Duusu.” 

Tikki gasped, “You’re a peachick.” 

Alfred’s eyes misted slightly, “Yes, and I must admit I never thought I would be able to converse with another Kwami after losing the peacock brooch. I was devastated to hear that the butterfly had fallen into the wrong hands,” 

Marinette was biting her lip as the Bats reentered the room, now in their civilian clothing. 

Damian raised an eyebrow, “Is everything okay, Angel?” 

“I just…” She looked at all of them, “This is a lot, how did we get here?” 

The room glanced at Tim as he sighed and stepped forward and began his explanation once more. 

Marinette took the information on how his powers worked really well, humming at certain parts as she looked deep in thought. Tikki was looking at him strangely, by the time that he had finished. 

“You’ve been able to do this since you were born?” She questioned lightly, nibbling on one of the cookies that had arrived during his explanation. 

He gave a nod, “As far as I’m aware. Why?” 

The Kwami shook her head, “Just making sure.” 

“Well that’s cryptic,” Jason drawled from where he was laying on the floor. 

Marinette giggled, “Welcome to Kwamis, they give the most helpful cryptic insight you could ask for.” 

Tikki stuck her tongue out at her user before both broke down into giggles. 

Tim looked between them before finally asking, “Do you know the other Paris’ heroes secret identities?” 

Marinette cocked her head, sitting up slightly from where she was snuggled under Damian’s arm, “All but Chat Noir’s, as when I took over the Guardian position I was the one that had to pick those that would receive the Miraculous. I’m guessing your powers gave them away?” 

He gave a sheepish shrug, “It’s kinda hard to see a 12, 13, 14, or 15 over someone’s head and not put together their identities. Viperion is the only one I don’t know because I didn’t see him out of his mask.” 

Dick raised a brow from his upside-down seat on the couch, “Was that why you were so weird at the school?” 

“There were six people with 12s or higher,” He snapped, “And that creepy chick that called Damian ‘Dami-Bear’ was a 9.” 

Jason gave a low whistle, “Damn, that’s a lot.” 

Marinette looked surprised, “Six? But there’s only five miraculous out permanently on our side…” 

“Yeah about that,” Tim said, “I’ve seen other users online, have Max or Kim from your class ever held a miraculous?” 

“How did…”

“It’s rare to see people with the exact same shade of a color, even less so when they have the same number,” He explained, knowing his family was hanging onto his every word, “And yet Kim and Max both had a pure white 12, the exact same pure white 12 as Alfred. I think the miraculous might permanently affect the user’s danger level.” 

“You only asked about Kim and Max,” Marinette put in, “But Alya and Nino also held miraculous before, what were their numbers.” 

“Alya was the girl that started recording right? And who was Nino.” 

“Yeah, and Nino was the boy with the bright blue headphones around his neck, red cap, and glasses.” 

“She had an obnoxious orange 5, and He had a mossy green 4.”

“Why wouldn’t they have 12s then…” 

Tikki was the one to answer, “Alya and Nino weren’t true holders, but Max and Kim are both true holders so I imagine that would affect Tim’s powers.” 

All eyes fell on the small goddess. 

“True holder?” Marinette asked. 

She gave a small nod, “The Kwamis are much older than the human race and the miraculous, but when we began using humans to regulate our powers each Kwami blessed a handful of souls. As they go through the reincarnation cycle we can find our true users, who will always be more intuned with our powers than anyone else that could use our miraculous and our true users usually showcase abilities that go along with the concept the Kwami represents. After a true holder transforms for the first time Kwami’s can feel them, and recognize them as one of the blessed souls, though we don’t know what Kwami blessed their souls on that feeling alone.”

“So the 12s saw were true users that don’t have their miraculous,” Tim summed up. 

“Most likely,” Tikki confirmed, “The others would be the ones that still hold their miraculous.” 

The conversation goes on for a while as Marinette asks questions of Tim and he asks them right back. The rest of the family remaining silent as they soak in the information, all making mental notes on where to go next. 

Bruce finally claps his hands startling the pair out of the intense debate they had gotten over whether his ability could be used to detect a potential Akuma victim before an Akuma got to them or not as the sunset. 

“As insightful this discussion is,” He comments, “I believe it is time that we contact the rest of the League and make a plan on how to out Hawkmoth.” 

“We should change and head for WE,” Damian suggested, “No one would be on the executive floor at this time so we can do a conference call without risk of being disturbed.” 

When Bruce gave a nod all the Bats rose and headed to the bedroom. 

“Before we call the league,” Marinette said quietly making them pause, “I need to do two things.” 

Bruce nodded, waiting for her to continue, her city, her rules.

“Firstly I want to call my team, they should be there when we contact the league,” She said, turning towards Tim, “I would also like to inform them that you know who most of them are, and how you figured it out since it’s their secrets.”

“I’m willing to share with them,” He told her, “It’s only fair that they know the facts before we form.” 

“Thank you,” She breathed. 

“Now what else did you want to do?” Jason asked. 

“Alfred,” She turned to the butler, “There’s something you should know about who we’re fighting.” 

“Nooroo and his user?” He questioned with a raised brow. 

She shook her head, “No, Hawkmoth may have been there from the start but a little less than a year into the fight another miraculous user joined him. Mayura and… her Sentimonsters.” 

His strangled gasp sent a stab of pain through all the hearts in the room, “Not Duusu…” 

She gave a grim nod, “Mayura is the current holder of the peacock miraculous. Though at first, her appearances were few and far between due to the brooch being damaged, they learned how to repair the damage shortly after I became Guardian allowing for her to make more regular appearances.” 

None of the Wayne’s had ever seen Alfred look so pale, so worn out, so… old.

Bruce wrapped an arm around the butler’s waist pulling him towards the couch, making him sit gently. 

“It’s okay, Alfie,” Bruce breathed as the others remained silent. Alfred was shaking slightly, unable to find his voice as he slowly held out a hand. Bruce clasped it tightly, sitting with the man that raised him in reassuring silence. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred’s voice was quiet as he continued to stare at their clasped hands, “I don’t normally ask anything of you except for you and the young masters to stay safe, but if I might make a request?” 

“Anything, Alfred,” The man answered without a second of hesitation. 

“Find Hawkmoth and Mayura and free Nooroo and Duusu as quickly as possible. Rescue them, please, no matter what it takes.” 

“I promise,” 

Alfred finally raised his eyes, a hard steely gaze flashing over his ward’s face, “Go.” 

Bruce was on his feet and in the bedroom ready to change within a second, his sons not far behind him. 

“I’m sorry Alfred,” Mari breathed only to be rewarded a shaky smile. 

“It’s not your fault, Marinette,” He reassured, professional mask struggling to raise, “I believe it is time to call your team.” 

“Tikki, spots on.” 

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ladybug found herself staring at her whole team in the art room of her school with the blackout curtains pulled tight over the windows, able to feel their buzzing energy overflowing the room. 

Abeille was looking at her imploringly, knowing slightly what the meeting was about, but the fact that Ladybug had contacted not just the regular team, but the reserve members, Pegasus, King Monkey, and Bunnyx, as well had them all on edge. 

“Is everything okay, bugaboo?” Chat finally broke through the nerves to ask. 

She nodded slightly, taking a deep breath, “Earlier today before the Akuma, Abeille came across two foreign heroes.” 

The rooftop stilled, eyes wide. 

“Who was here,” Vipieion asked first. 

Ladybug gave them all reassuring smiles, “Nightwing and Red Robin, and after making contact with Abeille, I met with the Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. They wanted to offer their help.” 

“They finally answered!” Chat cheered causing the gathered heroes to break out in celebration, even Ladybug couldn’t stop a grin from spreading her lips.

Finally indeed. Three days after Stoneheart the original duo had tried to contact the Justice League, and then again a month later, and again, and again…

A year and a half into the fight against Hawkmoth they finally got a response, telling them the contact was for real emergencies, not for pranks. The response wasn’t even signed past the official Justice League seal. 

For League associated heroes to be here in Paris, and willing to talk, it filled them all with the hope that the fight wasn’t going to last forever. 

Ladybug let them enjoy the feeling for a few minutes before she called them back to order. The bright smiles pointed at her made the nervous twist in her stomach lessen slightly even as she readied herself for the next announcement. 

“Before we met up with the League and determining a game plan, I think it is only fair to have us all on the same page,” She told them, “After speaking with the Gotham heroes they informed me that they figured out not only my civilian identity but, Chat Noir, Ryuko and Abielle’s as well.” 

“What!” Bunnyx roared, “How dare they! The sneak sons of-” 

“Stop!” Ladybug cut her off with a glare, “They did not go digging into our backgrounds to figure it out, and while they will explain in more depth when we go meet them, I can tell you that they discovered our identities because Red Robin is a Metahuman with an ability he can’t physically turn off, it was the same way he figured out who Batman and other heroes were long before he was Robin, and he’s never given away an identity without express permission.” 

The room quieted down but still looked uneasy, She just sighed. 

“That brings me to the next point. With the League finally answering us, I think we need to not waste the opportunity. If we’re going to finish this, we need to use every advantage we have against Hawkmoth and Mayura, which means we need to be able to work at all hours of the day.” 

The room was silent as all the heroes tried to decide where she was going with this, but she just stared at her partner. 

Chat maintained her eye contact, and she could see the exact second he put together what she was saying. 

“Ladybug,” He spoke slowly, “Are you serious?” 

She gave a nod, “I’ve spoken with my Kwami and I’ve decided that if all of you are comfortable with it, I think we should tell each other our identities.” 


	8. Chapter 8

_She gave a nod, “I’ve spoken with my Kwami and I’ve decided that if all of you are comfortable with it, I think we should tell each other our identities.” _

The room was silent for a long time after this as they all stared at each other. 

Finally, Ryuko spoke up, “Warriors do perform better when they trust each other, this could be an asset to our group.”

“Older me did say she knew her Ladybug and Chat Noir outside the masks,” Bunnyx shrugged a little helplessly, “So sooner or later we’re going to have to share, so if it’s going to help us then I say let’s go for it.” 

The rest of the room still looked uncertain so Marinette stepped up again. She knew their fears as she had the same fears. They had kept this hidden for so long to keep themselves safe, safe from the world, safe from bringing this life home and endangering their families, safe from the judgment of each other. 

“I will never force any of you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, no matter what I think is best. If even a single one of you decides that you don’t want to share your identity with anyone then we aren’t. We’ll just leave here and meet up with the Batfam at Wayne Tower and we’ll stick to the original plan of revealing our identities after Hawkmoth is defeated. I want all of you to be honest right now on this because this is a lot to ask and I don’t want any of you to regret your decisions.” 

King Monkey shrugged, “If telling each other our identities is the best way to pummel Hawkmoth, then I’m all for it!” 

Next to him, Pegasus straightened his glasses in a move that Marinette knew meant the boy behind them was nervous, “ Studies show trusting your team allows for a 72.8% increase in productivity and that would allow us to better search for Hawkmoth’s lair.”

Abeille stepped forward, jaw set, “I’m in. Let’s kick his ugly purple’s ass.” 

Viperion was smiling softly in the corner, strumming his lyre, “All our songs are coming together now, I think we’re doing something right here.” 

With all the other heroes agreeal, Ladybug turned to her partner who was eyeing her with a lashing tail. 

“Well Chat,” She asked, “You’re the last vote. What do you say?” 

He continued looking her over, with a critical eye, “You haven’t voted either. You told us what your Kwami thinks, and how it would be beneficial, but what do you want M’lady? Because if you’re just saying this because the League is coming to help then I’m saying no.” 

She couldn’t help but smile as she captured his hand. She and her kitty had their problems near the start of their partnership, with his painfully persistent courting of her no matter how many times she turned him down, but after a long talk shortly after she gained Guardianship about how their safety net was gone and they had to take things more serious then they had before. He had quickly agreed and apologized, not realizing she had actually been shutting him down instead of just bantering back. 

She really couldn’t ask for a better partner now. 

“I’m doing this because I want to, Chaton,” She reassured, “I think we’ve waited long enough.” 

He returned her smile with a blinding one, grabbing Vipierion’s hand too as he said, “Alright, Let’s do this then,” 

Slowly they looked between each other, grabbing each other’s hands in silent understanding. Chat gave her hand a squeeze as she took a calming breath. 

“On three… “ Marinette said, squeezing Abielle’s hand on her other side, “One…. Two…. Three!” 

“Nap Time,”

“Dismount,”

“Counter Clockwise,”

“Scales Rest.”

“Open Sky,”

“Buzz off,”

“Claws in,”

“Spot off,”

She glanced around as Max, Alix and Kim gawked at each other, Chloe looked flustered at her smirking girlfriend, and Luka just gazed over the group with a fond look in his eyes, but they weren’t the ones she really cared about, she already knew who they were. So she turned her head slowly to her right, forcing her eyes to meet the human green eyes she found there, never releasing the warm hand she still held. 

Adrian, Her brian registered slowly as she looked over the civilian form of her partner, It had always been Adrian under that stupid black catsuit. 

Adrian’s eyes finished running over her too and came back to meet her eyes only for his lips to twitch and suddenly he was shaking with laughter making her heart sink. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I had a crush on Ladybug!” Adrian yelped through his laughter.

Marinette blinked before giggling, “I had a crush on Adrian!” 

Alix gaped at them before bursting out laughing alongside them, “Holy heck! You guys were in a freaking love square with just each other!” 

“Only you, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe groaned, “Could make a love square for yourself with a millionaire heir and solve it by dating a billionaire heir.” 

“Question!” Kim raised his hand, from where he was holding up Alix, “What should I do if I think I know the Batman’s identity?” 

Marinette froze at this, as the whole room whipped around to look at him, laughter drying up instantly. 

“I’m sorry?” 

He shrugged helplessly, “I mean I’m assuming you know their identities? I mean knowing yours makes theirs kinda easy…” 

“… I’m texting Robin.” She sighed, pulling her phone out, “We’re going to meet them in a bit anyways, Red Robin-”

“Yumm,” Luka hummed lightly cutting her off. Adrian, Alix, and Kim didn’t even try to hide their snorts. 

Marinette felt her lips twitch upwards, “Feel free to make that joke, The other boys will love you for it.” 

* * *

Ladybug pulled herself in through the 100th floor window of the Wayne building, as per her boyfriend’s instruction, only to see Dick holding Jason in a headlock, Damien and Tim watching the squabbling like they were kids watching their favorite cartoon and Bruce pointedly ignoring his eldest sons as he typed into some sort of holographic keyboard. She bit back a laugh at their antics, only to freeze when she noticed the pile of domino masks on the conference table. 

She could see their eyes, even Bruce had his cowl pulled off. 

“What’s going on?” She squeaked knowing the others were waiting for her cue to come in. The Bats glanced over to her.

“You did say that at least one of your teammates guessed who we are,” Jason shrugged, tapping Dick’s arm in defeat, “We’re taking the band-aid approach to this.” 

“You have little reason to trust us,” Bruce elaborated, “We show up out of nowhere with knowledge of most of their secret identities to offer assistance, even if we have no desire to undermine everything you’re already built I would not fault any of your team for being wary of our presences. We all agreed that sharing our identities with your team will hopefully alleviate any fears they might have of us being here.”

“None of you need to do this,” She pushed back, “My team trusts me, and I trust you. I don’t want you to give up your secrets for something like that!” 

“Marigold,” Dick said with a raised brow, “We want to. Our identities go to the people we trust, and that includes all of the heroes in the core Justice League. After three years of facing a world-ending threat without help, you deserve at least that level of respect. 

She deflated at this, seeing the stubborn looks on the entire family’s faces, “Are you all sure?” 

“I’m telling them I’m a metahuman,” Tim shrugged with a pained smile, “I only told these idiots that like ten days ago, my secret identity is nothing compared to that.” 

She frowned, “They all transform into furry superheroes with the help of literal gods that we hide in our backpacks and shirts. They’re not going to care about your power, Tim. The richest family in the world also being the most notorious hero family is a little bit more startling.”

“Let’s find out,” Bruce said, “Tell them to come in,” 

She sighed, but opened her yoyo, “You’re all clear to enter. Use Voyage to enter by the east wall.” 

“Roger that, Bugaboo,” Chat answered with a cheeky grin, “We’ll make sure to _hoof_ it,” 

Her groan was echoed by the other heroes amassed behind him, “That was a really bad one, kitty,” 

“You love me,” He teased. 

“Yes, I do. Now please just get in here,” She snapped her yoyo closed only to see Damian growling next to her with the others looking at her bemused. 

“What?” 

“You love your kitty, huh?” Jason snickered. Glancing at her boyfriend she couldn’t help but roll her eyes before reaching over and flicking his nose. 

“He’s my best friend,” She told him, “So yes I love him, but not like that Dames.” 

He went to answer her but the large portal opened up at the far end of the room and the Paris heroes stepped through, freezing as they saw the demasked heroes staring at them. 

“Hello!” Dick waved, “It’s nice to see you again!” 


	9. Chapter 9

It took a good twenty minutes to calm down the Miraculous Team, during which Max had changed back and needed to feed his Kwami, Kaalki, before changing back. 

Tim mentally edited his profile for the Horse hero, while his brother's teased the teenagers. 

Max ????- Baskerville Font Deep Golden 13, Codenamed- Pegasus. Kwami- Kaalki, the Horse. Main Power- Voyage. Time limit of Ten Minutes after using Voyage before Forced Detransformation. 

He’d need to ask later if this time limit existed for the other heroes as well. He was also going to have to hack Collège Françoise Dupont’s register to complete these kid’s profiles apparently. 

The other heroes offered to detransform as well, but Ladybug suggested they wait until after the meeting Bruce had set up as they only had minutes before he told the other heroes to connect. 

“Ready?” Bruce asked as he pulled on his cowl, the domino masks quickly being tossed to the correct brother as the Paris heroes exchanged looks.

“Nope,” Bunnyx answered as she flopped down into her seat next to Viperion, “let’s get this started,” 

The Heros of Paris all held hands as they sat on the side of the Conference table that the active camera couldn't see. The Batfamily sat across from them with Batman at the head of the table as he opened the video call. 

“Hey Bats,” Flash greets as the founders all joined the video chat, “What’s with the emergency meeting?” 

“This is highly unusual for you, Batman,” Superman added, “Should we be heading for the Zeta tubes?” 

“While urgent,” Batman answered, eyes narrowed, “What I’m about to say isn’t exactly time-sensitive, but it is dire that we come up with a plan to assist soon.” 

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow, “That doesn’t sound good.” 

Marinette could feel her team growing restless around her from beyond the view of the camera. After so long trying and failing to reach out, this was their chance to end things. Seeing Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter so close nearly made her heartbeat straight out of her chest.

It was unreal…How much had her world view shifted in the last twelve hours? The blunder of a Billionaire that more closely resembled a zombie gorilla then human if woken up before 8 am was THE Batman, The nearly thirty-year-old police officer that still thought Captain Crunch was a suitable dinner was Nightwing, the man who tried to sneak in and steal macarons out of the oven only to pout when he burned himself was Red Hood, the much too young CEO who routinely did his paperwork in green crayon to anger those filing it was Red Robin, and oh not to mention her boyfriend who had sworn her into secrecy after crying during Tangled was the latest Boy Wonder. 

“Paris has been under attack for nearly four years,” Dick answered from where he sat directly to Bruce’s right, “They’ve been fighting the threat alone, despite the villains' potential. to destroy the world.” 

The seasoned heroes all stiffened. 

Martian Manhunter was the first to speak, “What is the threat and who are these heroes?”

“A villain known as Hawkmoth rose to power almost four years ago,” Batman told them, “He has the power to control those that express intense negative emotions and give them powers of varying intensity. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting him back since he first-” 

“Did you just say Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Wonder Woman cut him off, “Do you perchance mean the Ladybug of Creation and the Black Cat of Destruction?” 

All eyes were on the princess as she stared down Batman. He didn’t move but Marinette could feel his eyes flickering past the camera and towards her, letting her make a move if she wanted to. 

She hesitated before clicking the button Red Robin had given her to enter into the video call, “Yes. That is exactly what he meant.” 

Wonder Woman’s eyes flew open wide as she saw the bright red outfit, arms snapping in front of her, crossed at the wrists, head bowed, “My Lady!” 

Marinette cocked her head to the side, confused, “There’s no reason to call me my lady, honestly you just sound like Chat. I’m surprised that any of the League knew of the miraculous.” 

Diane lowered her hands, looking up once more, “As you wish Ladybug, and every Amazon know the tales of Ladybug. After all, my mother once wore your earrings and held your mantle with Herakles as her Μαύρη γάτα.”

Ladybug broke into a smile, “Hippolyta… Tikki has told me stories of past users, Πασχαλίτσα was one of my favorites to learn about.” 

“Woah, Woah, Woah!” Flash waved his hands frantically, “Are we saying that she’s on par with your mother?!” 

“Now I won’t-” 

Diane cut her off, “Yes. All of Themyscira would follow a ladybug into battle as willingly as they follow my mother, their Queen.”

The young heroine blushed as Chat, Bunnyx, King Monkey and Abeille laughed, Viperion Pegasus and Ryuko smiling at the shocked faces on the League’s faces. 

“ Good to know my Lady is so highly respected,” Chat finally spoke up leaning into frame from her right. Marinette sighed, honestly surprised he remained quiet this long. Silently she clicked the button that made the camera pan out to bring her entire side of the conference table into view. 

“As I’m sure you guessed,” She said to the gathered heroes, “I am Ladybug, and this is my partner Chat Noir. The other members of our permanent team are Abeille, the Bee of Subjection, Ryuko, the Dragon of Power, and Viperion, the Snake of Chance. On our reserve team is Pegasus, the Horse of Teleportation, King Monkey, the Monkey of Jubilation, and Bunnyx, the Rabbit of Time.” 

Wonder Woman looked worried, “So many active, your war must be devastating.” 

Abeille scowled, “Paris would have been nothing but bloody rubble within a month had Ladybug not had her Miraculous cure. Hawkmoth, Butterfly of Transmission, and Mayura, Peacock of Emotion, have been attacking us for almost four years at this point trying to take Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous, and our requests for help from the League have been ignored up until this point.” 

“Requests?” Superman questioned as the elder heroes all stiffened, “What requests?” 

The Paris team gave them skeptical looks. 

“You’re kidding right?” Chat Noir asked slowly, “My Lady and I sent probably two dozen requests for aid since we were given our miraculous before being sent what might as well have been a cease and desist request that was just signed from the league because it was thought that everything that had leaked out of the city had just been fancy video editing and CGI. How could you guys not know?” 

“As one of the main reviewers of requests,” Manhunter replied monotoned even as his jaw clenched, “I never saw any of these messages.” 

“Yeah man,” Green Lantern added, “Neither did I, and I help out a lot up in communications when I’m not out on business. Plus we’ve never sent out a ‘stop calling us’ message before.”

“Well someone had to reject us,” Pegasus argued, “Logically speaking it has to be someone from the League as the other option is an unknown individual hacked into the League’s database and the only detectable thing they did was delete the messages from Paris.”

“I don’t care who it was, Find them,” Robin growled, white knuckles clutching his katana hilt, “I wish to disembowel them.” 

“You will not.” Ladybug’s voice was low and pointed, “Not only have we handled ourselves well, but I won’t condone infighting just because someone messed up. I don’t care who rejected us at this point, Paris has a strong team protecting it and the League is lending us their help now, something that might have been detrimental a few years ago.” 

“Detrimental?” Wonder Woman questioned, a twinge of hurt in her voice, “How would the League of been detrimental?” 

Flash scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, how would The League being in Paris be bad, kid?"

“Pfft,” Bunnyx just laughed, “Geez, Kids? Could you guys be more condescending? It’s not like we’re seasoned heroes in our own right by now or anything.” 

Ryuko's gaze flicked over all of them, “Your trust in us is lacking because of our age, but you want to give us a chance to show you how we operate since we have been taking care of our city. During our battle today the entirety of the Batfamily was watching us from the shadows and yet never felt like they needed to intervene with a team that already works efficiently with each other, yet you still question us.” 

“You saw us?” Jason asked a little startled, “Damn Onna-bugeisha, you’re sharp,” 

The girl smiled softly, “I appreciate the praise, however, I would suggest not wearing a large bright red bucket on your head next stealth mission. I was already on the lookout for red so it made spotting you and your family easy.” 

Dick snorted, “Told you your helmet wasn’t slick,” 

Jason just glared and shot back, “Discowing,”

“We’re not speaking of that atrocity. I’m going to need eye bleach to forget it already,” Marinette shuttered before becoming serious again, “The point we were trying to make is that I and my team have your trust. With Wonder Woman, Batman and his team speaking for us, you respect our claim to protecting Paris and the fact that we are the most knowledgeable people when it comes to Miraculous and our villains. Would we hold that same respect in your eyes if you arrived when Chat and I only held our miraculous for a few months? When we were inexperienced and improvising? Or would you have swooped in here with promises to fix things while shoving us to the side, upsetting us to the point where we might have been akumatized because of how little say we were given in protecting our city and stopping the villain that threatened our friends and families?”

The league heroes all shifted a little uneasy. The girl had a point. 

Inexperienced heroes had to earn the League’s respect through hard work and proving their worth, something that could have left them open to akumatiation, giving the villain exactly what he wanted. 

“Another thing,” Ladybug added eyes scanning over their faces with a serious glare, “This is our city and we have experience with the villains here and what to avoid. With that said, I believe the only members of the Founding Justice League I would trust to be in Paris before Hawkmoth and Mayra are relieved of their miraculous are Batman, Martian Manhunter, and The Flash.” 

“What!” Green Lantern yelped, but the Paris team all nodded in understanding. 

“Ooh Yeah,” King Monkey cringed, “The last thing I want to do is face an akumatized Wonder Woman.”

“Dude, you’d be the only one safe from an evil Green Lantern,” Bunnyx groaned, “Can you imagine the damage? It’d be like Mr. Mime on Steroids!”

Viperion turned to Pegasus and asked, “If Superman got akumatized what is the likelihood that Luck Charm would just give us a chuck of Kryptonite?” 

“Considering she’s dating a Bat,” The younger man started ignoring the bugging eyes of the League, “There is a higher chance that it will just give her an indication to use Voyage to retrieve him and the kryptonite he no doubt possesses. On the 17.85% chance, it gives us Kryptonite, I’d be worried about using it as all of the Lucky Charms are red and black. Red Kryptonite usually causes a bloodlust, or uncontrollable rage in Kryptonians, while Black causes the being to be split into a good and an evil version of themselves.” 

“Soooo,” Bunnyx draws out, “Use Uproar to take their powers away, then the kryptonite so that we just have too really angry dudes fist fighting each other in the middle of Paris?” 

Pegasus nods, “Yes that plan holds an 85% chance of working should we be put into that situation.” 

Batman just rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Should I ask where you learned so much about Kryptonite?” 

“No.” The Paris team chorused. 

The Martian looked intrigued, “Back to the original statement, May I acquire what sets us apart from the others so much that you’d be willing to accept our help but not theirs?” 

“Easy,” Chat answered, smirking slightly at the flustered looks that still remained on the rejected heroes faces, “Hawkmoth and Mayra prey on negative emotions, whether that’s anger, frustration, fear, sadness, or disgust. The more powerful the emotion the stronger the Akuma or Amok is that we have to face is. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are known for using their emotions as strength during a fight.” 

“What about Flash?” Green Lantern barked, looking miffed, “The dude isn't exactly Mister Stoic." 

"Oh Oh!” King Monkey had his hand raised above his head, “I’ll take this one!” 

“Go ahead King,” Ladybug offered with a bemused look.

The Burly teen grinned up at the monitor, “We’ve found there are two great ways to keep from falling into Hawkmoth’s hands, thought considering everyone but Ladybug has been akumatized at least once this is mostly through trial and error. We’ve come to realize that either you need to be like Ladybug, Pegasus, and Ryuko, confident and professional to the point you don’t have time to let negative emotions, and how Chat and I deal with it and it’s probably the same way Flash deals with the horrors I’m betting all of you deal with on a biweekly basis, if not more.” 

The speedster gave a tired smile, “An over cheerful, bantering mask?” 

Chat clicked his tongue and shot duel finger guns at the monitors, “Bingo Bongo,”

Abeille rolled her eyes, as Ladybug smacked him lightly over the head, “Nerd.” 

King just smiled wider, “Yup! We flirt, we banter, we joke around with our partners and the villains, cause it makes it easier for us to deal with after we're out of danger.” 

Superman’s eyes grew a little far away, “You pretend not to take things seriously?” 

Chat shrugged, “I mean kinda? It’s more like knowing that if everyone was serious then it would start wearing on us. We’re all people, we can’t stay serious 100% of the time, plus I know that when I crack puns the other may groan but their attacks are a little less sloppy, My lady may say she hates it when I call her Bugaboo, but it pulls her away from a bad headspace and helps her focus. It’s just our way of dealing with the dangers we face.” 

“The Heart of the Team,” Batman spoke with a heavy reverence that had each of the seasoned heroes looking over the Paris group with understanding. 

“Alright,” Green Lantern sighed, “Supes, Wonder Woman and I will stay out, but why don’t you explain what’s happening exactly in Paris. What is this Hawkmoth guy after anyways? What’s his end goal?” 

Ladybug’s eyes grew hard as her team straightened around us, “His goal is to obtain the Ladybug of Creation’s earrings, and the Black Cat of Destruction's ring. Whoever possesses both shall have unimaginable power, and the ability to grant one wish by rewriting the very essence of reality.” 

Flash let out a low whistle, “Wow, and his wish is lovely I’m sure.” 

Chat’s voice was soft, but held immense weight, “His wish could be of pure intentions and goodwill, but it doesn’t matter, because the balance must be maintained and the price is always much more destructive then one can ever imagine.” 

Ladybug nodded in agreement to her partner before taking over, “An Italian father wished for his family to never know sickness like that that took his sister from him when he was young, to live long happy lives free of sickness. The wish came true and nothing worse then a cold touched the family, even today, but three days after the wish was made the first ship that was contaminated with the Black Plague landed in Italy.” 

“A teenager, whose homeland was riddled with war and bloodshed,” Chat chimed in again, even as the surrounding group looked sick, “He wanted for the fighting to stop, for his parents to not have to risk themselves anymore to keep their city safe, for him not to have to take up the blade in only a few short years. His wish was granted the fighting stopped and he no longer had to worry about his family dying to senseless war… because his entire city, the city of Atlantis had sunk into the sea, almost two-thirds of the population perishing as the last third realized they had an unknown ability to breathe underwater and survive the harsh conditions of the sea.” 

Aquaman looked uneasy, “So much damage for such simple wishes?” 

Chat just nodded, “Balance needs to be maintained, and each wish is a lesson in human’s foolish nature to try and fix the universe for their own needs and wants. The simple truth of the matter is no lesson is painless. Even the Kwamis can’t change that.” 

* * *

“Why don’t we head to my hotel?” Abeille asked as she stretched. The call to the League had drawn to a close leaving the teens mentally exhausted but giddy, “That way we don’t need to transform again, and we can just tell our parents that we were hanging out in my room instead of each coming up with a cover story. The fact that the Waynes are also staying there just makes it easier for us.” 

“Good idea,” Ladybug agreed, “But I want to remind all of you are under no obligation to share your identity if you don’t want to, Red Robin won’t share it with the others even if they ask.” 

“I knew Bruce’s identity for like 6 years before I broke into the cave and asked to be Robin. I think I can manage not to spill your secrets” He revealed with a little laugh as his family gave him strained looks. 

The Paris heroes laughed before Pegasus, asked for the room they were staying at, quickly opening a portal.

Alfred simply raised an eyebrow, “Well, I expect the meeting went well then?” 

Marinette flopped onto the couch with a groan as her transformation fell away, “You guys were not exaggerating with how much of a boy scout Superman is!” 

Jason snorted as the other Paris heroes agreed, “Yeah Supes always had a stick up his rear, but J’onn is looking forward to meeting you guys, the dude doesn’t get off the Watchtower much.”

“Maybe he’ll bring M’gann,” Dick suggested, “She always loves meeting new heroes, and I’m sure she and Supey would love to talk magic.”

“Change first,” Bruce ordered, ushering his children back towards the main bedroom, “Then we can hash out anything else we wish tonight.” 

* * *

Tim felt himself relax more as the transformations fell around the teens, one by one, each taking time to introduce themselves and their Kwamis to the Bats. Profiles gradually began to fill further in his mind. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng- Cursive Soft Pink 15, Codenamed- Ladybug. Kwami- Tikki, the Ladybug of Creation. Main Power(s)- Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug. Possible time limit, estimated to be 20 minutes after use of Lucky Charm

Chloe Bourgeois- Delicate Canary Yellow 14, Codenamed- Abeille. Kwami- Pollen, the Bee of Subjugation. Main Power- Venom. Possible time limit estimated to be 15 minutes after the use of Venom.

Kagami Tsurugi- Calligraphed Burgundy 13, Codenamed- Ryuko. Kwami- Longg, the Dragon of Power. Main Power- Elemental Transformations. Possible time limit estimated to be 15 minutes after the use of all three elemental transformations. 

Adrian Agreste- Bubble lettered Neon Green 15, Codenamed- Chat Noir. Kwami- Plagg, the Black Cat of Destruction. Main Power- Cataclysm. Possible time limit, estimated to be 20 minutes after use of Cataclysm

Max Kanté- Baskerville Font Deep Golden 13, Codenamed- Pegasus. Kwami- Kaalki, the Horse of Teleportation. Main Power- Voyage. Time limit of Ten Minutes after using Voyage before Forced Detransformation. 

Lê Chiến Kim - Buffon Font Grayish Brown 13, Codenamed- King Monkey. Kwami- Xuppu, the Monkey of Jubilation. Main Power- Uproar. Information points towards some type of time limit, but currently unknown

Alix Kubdel- Thin decorative font, Norwolk probably, Icy Blue 13, Codenamed- Bunnyx. Kwami- Fluff, the Rabbit of Time. Main Power- Burrow. Information points towards some type of time limit, but currently unknown. 

Finally, he turned to the snake-themed hero, the only one who hadn’t changed back yet only to have considering aqua eyes peering back. 

????- ?????, Codenamed- Viperion. Kwami- ?????, the Snake of Chance. Main Power- Second Chance. Possible time limit estimated to be 15 minutes after the use of Second chance (in a single time stream). 

The only puzzle left on the Paris team. 

“So I’m the only one you haven’t figured out yet,” He asked, a considering look flashing over his face. 

Tim shrugged, “The miraculous mess with my power so I can’t see your number while you’re transformed so yes. I haven’t figured out a thing about you yet.”

“Well,” Viperion hummed a sly grin as he leaned into The older hero’s space, “I’m not going to give you an easy answer then, Bird boy.” 

Tim couldn’t help the indignant huff, “Bird Boy? I’m older than you!” 

“Hmmm,” The smirking snake just served to make the other Bat’s share a look at the display, “Well, Bird Boy. Let’s see how fast you can find me,” 

“It’s Red Robin-”

“Yumm~” 

Tim’s cheeks burned as his brothers, Chat Noir, Bunnyx, and King Monkey cackled behind him, the other heroes hiding smiles. The younger hero finally pulled back and leaped out of the window and disappearing into the night with a final wink at the stunned hero. 

"Looks like you're following in B's footsteps," Dick teased clapping his shoulder, causing the others to laugh harder as Tim tried desperately to find his tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for awhile. I'm starting student teaching on the 13th so I don't know when I will have time to write.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! For now at the very least lol, no promises on how long it'll take me to get the next chapter out

“We have so much to do,” Marinette mumbled as she stood, stretching her shoulders out.

“Such as what angel?” 

Adrian raised his hand, “Letting Paris know that there’s more heroes here is probably near the top.” 

“Got it in one Kitty,” 

Kim snorted, “They might flip out otherwise when they see so many new masks running around and think we have a Scarlet moth incident on our hand.” 

The team groaned out agreements from around Chloe’s room as the Bats looked over them with mild interest. It was closing in on midnight, each of the teens remaining having gotten permission from their parents to stay at the hotel for the night. The Kwamis had taken the plate of cookies, camembert, sugar cubes, sashimi, honey, bananas, and celery Chloe had ordered, and promptly ignored the strange look the room service personnel had given her, for them to the closed bedroom, excited to have so many of them together and free to talk openly without hiding or disappearing into the hidden dimension of the miraculous box. 

“What’s a Scarlet moth?” Tim asked, trying to remember if he had seen the name anywhere in his research, “Hawkmoth’s apprentice?” 

“Nope,” Chloe groaned, rubbing her eyes with an exhausted air, “It’s when Hawkmoth akumatizes someone, Mayra probably so that their power is to power him up so that he can akumatized multiple people at once. The akumas turn scarlet when he does this so we nickname him Scarlet Moth when he pulls that crap.” 

“First time,” Marinette sighed, “He had someone make an illusion of me akumatized, killing Chat Noir in front of all of Paris. Most of the city was distraught enough to fall prey to the akumas and it took Chat, me and three other temporary heroes to take him out. Since then he’s pulled Scarlet Moth out eight times with various levels of success, and twice they’ve done something similar but with Mayra’s amoks, we call those Crimson Peacock events.”

“It’s a ridiculously long day every time,” Chloe groans, “Akumas usually take anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour to fight, Amoks usually take an hour or two, both will be three to four hours, but crimson Peacock and Scarletmoth? The quickest we’ve taken those out is six hours.” 

The Gotham heroes groaned in sympathy, images Joker, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and the Court of Owls bigger plays flashing through their heads. Telling the citizens that there wasn’t a major issue to deal with would make their jobs easier. 

“What we’re just going to knock on that Ladyblog chick’s window then?” Jason asked only to see the Paris heroes' faces scrunch up in disgust. 

“No, Never,” Kim spat, “Not in a million years. Not after all the fucking stunts she's pulled.” 

“Language Master Kim,” Alfred chastised with a raised brow, “You can express your distaste for the young woman without resorting to such vulgarity.” 

“Sorry,” Kim blushed sheepishly, “But she really has pulled a lot of things that tick me off, don’t even think I could list them all. Harassing people over not agreeing with her ‘professional’ opinion, taking the side of Lila even over Ladybug telling her, reporting anyone else trying to share miraculous news for not going through her.” 

“Chasing us down when we’re about to change back to harass us about our identity as if we hadn’t already explained to her why we keep them secret,” Alix added with a tired frown, “The amount of times I’ve had to use Burrow just to get one of us away from her is ridiculous.”

“Dragging her little sisters into the middle of the Akuma attacks for footage,” Adrian hissed, anger causing his eyes to nearly glowing, “I can’t even begin to count every time our jobs were made harder because we had to rescue them…or how many times those little girls got hurt… ” 

“Not to mention the shipping wars and rumors she starts just for views,” Chloe grumbles, “If I have to hear another take on how I’m either in love with my superhero self or trying to murder her to take back the bee miraculous, I’m going to gouge my ears out with a rusty spoon.” 

“So yeah,” Marinette concluded, “We don’t interview with Alya anymore. She used to be a really good friend but Lila has spent years twisting her ambitions and changing her into someone toxic.” 

“Take the Bee miraculous?” Dick asked, dislike for the reporter growing more with every word but decided to take the safe route and change the subject, no need risk akumation, “Why would they think that?” 

Alix snorted, “Oh cause out of everyone in Paris the last person anyone would think to have the bee miraculous is Chloe.”

“Yes,” Max agreed, eyeing the blonde, “I’ve been meaning to ask, how did Marinette decide to give you your miraculous back after the Miraculous Queen incident?”

“Because she only did as we planned,” Adrian said with a slight smirk making the other's jaws drop, “Hawkmoth was already watching her and trying to get her to go dark with the promise of the Bee miraculous he had taken from us.” 

“Chloe actually reached out to me,” Marinette laughed, “Remember when she made that big deal about allowing me to do commissioned work for her that year?”

“Well yeah,” Alix said slowly, “But she does that like once a year… Even when she was at her worst Marinette Originals were hot ticket items.” 

“I was trying to get into contact with the mangy cat, or at least that’s what I said. I kinda… knew Marinette was Ladybug..” Chloe grumbled, not looking at them.

“WHAT!” The mentioned heroine squeaked, “How on Earth-”

“After getting Pollen,” Chloe cut in, “I realized she bore a striking resemblance to a certain red and black toy I stole from you when Prince Ali visited when showed up Princess Perfume.”

“You knew this whole time?” Adrian asked, “And said nothing even while akumatized?” 

“I mean, duh,” The blonde scoff, “Don’t be ridiculous, I might not have done my homework back then but I’m not an idiot. I just focused on my hate of Ladybug and didn’t think about Marinette at all, he was too giddy to have such a powerful Akuma he didn’t go digging in my head.” 

“So you what,” Alix asked, as Marinette struggled to reboot her mind, pulling the conversation away from chaos “Just let her get akumatized?” 

They nodded, Adrian taking over again, “M’Lady, Chloe and I decided that that could work in our favor and we could just draw him and Mayra out and take back the miraculous they had stolen” 

“Of course,” Marinette sighed, coming out of her stupor, “We weren’t expecting it to be right after such a hard Akuma, or for her powers to be just as devastating. Luckily she gave the miraculous to different users so Hawkmoth was none the wiser about each of your identities. After her staged meltdown at me, Chat went to check on her and offered to let her build a new Bee hero as we had retrieved that miraculous. With a quick illusion from the fox miraculous a month after Abeille hit the scene, we have video evidence of those two making peace with the Bee changing hands, and Chloe wishing Abeille luck even if she could no longer be Queen Bee.” 

“Impressive Strategy,” Kagami hummed, “I believe if Lover Eater and Miraculous Queen hadn’t been such unusually hard foes to fight then you could have won. It was unfortunate that the circumstances were such.” 

“It sounds like you overlooked some variables in your plan,” Bruce hummed, “but overall it sounded like a decent plan for having only been fighting for a little under a half a year at that point if you were expecting the usual level of difficulty with the Akuma before Chloe instead of a much tougher opponent like the one you faced.” 

Marinette smiled, “It was a mess in practice,” She admitted with a small smile, “But it made it clear that even if Chat and I could use multiple miraculous for short periods, we couldn’t continue any longer without help, not to mention the previous guardian was lost.” 

“Lost!” Max yelped, paling drastically, “I was under the impression that the miraculous cure brought back any fatalities that are caused by miraculous related events. How did it fail on the guardian?” 

“Not like that, I’m sure, Master Max,” Alfred broke in, “Duusu explained once that the guardians have a… failsafe, if you will, to prevent the identities of the holders from being found out through them.” 

Marinette nodded, eyes growing distance, “He resigned as he guardian handing it over to me. Doing so the magic of the miraculous wiped their very existence from his memory. He didn’t even know that the turtle bracelet he wore was magical let alone know the secrets the miraculous held any longer.” 

The room grew cold as the teens' faces fell. The Bat’s grimaced as they looked around the room, knowing the uncertainty that was coursing through all of them 

Marinette shook her head, “It doesn’t matter, he’s enjoying life with an old flame he had to abandon to take care of guardian business, but that does bring me to the next thing we have to do.” 

Chloe smirked widely, “Got an extra on you then?” 

“No, We’re just going to loan them for a few minutes” 

“Seeing an Akuma or amok isn’t a skill that is inherent, it’s how so many people don’t realize someone is possessed until they transform,” Adrian explained, “Took us a while to realize why some people could see the butterflies and feathers and others couldn’t.” 

“There are four ways you can see an Akuma that we have observed,” Max took over, “The first is if you are the intended target of the Akuma, next is if you’ve already been akumatized, we all thought that it was just PTSD of being akumatized, but their accuracy was more accurate then simply being observant would allow. Third and… most unsettling is those that parish during an Akuma battle and are brought back by the miraculous cure can view them.” 

Eyes snap to Marinette, who is looking at her hands with a bone-weary sadness that any hero can relate to. 

“You can raise the dead?” Jason asked, a little edge of unease in his voice. The bats knew he was thinking back to his own death, Tim reached out a hand to squeeze his knee. Being brought back to life wasn’t pleasant in their experience. 

“Yes,” She tells them, “All damage is repaired as if it never happened, that includes any death or injury that may happen during the fight. If I’m transformed I can also do some healing but it’s likely to knock me out quicker then I can heal something more serious than a broken rib unless I have an energy source to pull from.” 

“That’s fucked,” 

“Jason!” 

“Nah he’s right,” Marinette brushed off Damien’s growl, “but the last way you can see the akumas is the way we’re sticking with. Using a miraculous and the miraculous ability it possesses.” 

The Bats blinked at them but they glanced over to see the other Parisians already rising to their feet. 

“It’s about time for patrol anyways,” Chloe groaned, “It’s Adrian’s and Kagami’s night,” 

“It’s Friday and we’re already sleeping over,” Marinette hummed, “We could all head over to the training area and get this over with, then let you two go out while we train for a bit. I’m thinking miraculous swap drills.” 

“Should we suit up?” Bruce asked with a raised brow. 

“Would probably be a good idea,” She suggested, “It’s not far from here so no need to use Voyage to get there, we’ll just take the rooftops.” 

**____________________________________________**

An abandoned warehouse on the edge of the Seine and the Paris team entered with an air of excitement, as the Bat’s took in the space. Half of the floor empty for sparing, while the other half appeared to be made into an obstacle course. Old couches and chairs were grouped between the two zones, most likely placed there for breaks in training. 

“Not bad,” Dick commented as he looked around, “So how are we doing this?” 

“I’m keeping the earrings, but you guys will each try one of the other miraculous” 

“I call the Cat!” Jason yelled before Marinette finished, causing Dick to pout.

“No fair! Selina likes me best!”

“No way circus boy!”

“Selina,” Bruce cuts in, “Likes me best, that’s why we’re engaged. These aren’t toys, stop arguing over them.” 

“It’s alright,” Adrian laughed as he removed his ring, “We were the same way when M’lady first suggested training with each other’s miraculous. They can be exciting.” 

Tim was only half listening as around him the Paris team other than Marinette were pulling off their jewelry, numbers draining of color as they dropped down, except for one. 

“Kagami isn’t a true user.” He said offhandedly, as her burgundy refused to falter even as her number dropped to a still formidable 8. 

“What?” 

Longg glared at him, “Even if she was not blessed by my hand, she is still my chosen wielder and no less a worthy opponent for the corrupted holders, do not forget it.” 

“I didn’t mean to offend,” He offered, “Merely observing. Her number didn’t lose its color and dropped down to an 8 instead of a 12.” 

“What is a true user?” Kagami piped in, “and why are you aware of it?” 

“Short answer,” Plagg piped in taking his ring from Adrian, “Reincarnation is real and we blessed souls who are more linked to our aspects then anyone else in the world. Yadda Yadda…” 

Pollen smacked him upside of the head with her comb

“Hey!” 

“Someone had to do it since Tikki isn’t here,” She told him with a slight huff, “You forgot to mention that just because they have been blessed by us doesn’t mean that they’re going to be a good holder, nor does it mean that if they’re not blessed that they’re going to be a poor holder.” 

“Well duh!” He complained, “Kags is one of the best dragons we’ve had in the last millennium, and Mayra sucks at her role! I didn’t think I needed to mention it.” 

“It would probably help if Mayra was a true peacock instead of just a true holder,” Kaalki hummed. 

“Whatevas,” Plagg brushed off floating lazily over to Jason, “I want the zombie anyways.” 

“Rude,” Jason snarked but took the ring gently from the small cat, “How do I do this?” 

“Just put it on and say Plagg Claws Out,” 

Tim raised a brow as his brother put the miraculous on and his 10 bled from its usual rust to neon green, “Wait.” 

The room froze. 

Jason raised a brow, “What replacement?” 

“Take the ring off,” 

“Why?” 

“Your number…” He winced, still unused to mentioning the floating digits. 

Jason brushed right by it, “What did it jump up to a 15 like Marigold’s or something?”

“No… Just changed color. I really hope it’s not permanent.” 

Jason slid the ring off and the rust returned allowing the younger man to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“It go back?” Dick asked gently. 

“Yeah, back to the normal rusty red. Looks like the miraculous turn then user’s color to something associated with them,” He breathed, “Good, I was worried I’d be staring at neon green over Jay’s head forever.” 

“Hey!” Plagg snapped, crossing his tiny arms, “What’s wrong with green? It’s always been my color.” 

“It’s also the color of people suffering Larzath sickness,” 

The bats flinched and Jason held the ring with a grimace before slipping it back on, “Let’s get this over with then so I can go back to red, Plagg claws out!” 

The sickly green light overtook him and the number started to climb.

Finally, the number disappeared and Jason was left standing in clothes similar to his normal hero outfit but tweaked.

Everything he wore was now jet black, from his boots to his helmet, with neon green accenting his boots, fingernails that had grown out into long wicked looking claws and eyes. A thick black belt wrapped around his hips and hung behind him, flicking softly on its own accord and on top of his helmet the metal was shaped into delicate-looking cat ears. The silver baton attached to the small of his back, right over his leather jacket

Dick let out a low whistle.

“Impressive,” Damian muttered, “The transformation somehow made you look even stupider than normal, Todd.” 

“Like you can do better,” Jason countered, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “But also, holy shit I feel like I just got pumped full of caffeine and really want to test out what I can do.” 

“Transformation does that,” Kim snickered, “You get used to it after a while, but that’s why we brought you all here instead of letting you transform in the hotel.” 

“Wait until the others transform and we can give them a test run around the warehouse,” Marinette told him, before turning to the other, “Let’s get a move on boys,” 

Tim found himself moving towards Max, who was sliding on an extra set of glasses he had with him, no doubt his original ones.

“May I?” He asked earning a smile from the other boy. 

“Of course,” Max agreed, “Right Kaalki?” 

The tiny horse eyed him, “Famous and world renown in both identities, how could I say no? The transformation phrase is Kaalki, Full Gallop.” 

He nodded, turning to look back at his family. Dick was excitedly chatting with Kim and Xuppu while Damian was examining the dragon choker, asking questions of Longg and Kagami. He was surprised to see Bruce accepting the bee miraculous from Chloe however.

“The hair comb?” Dick laughed slightly, “Thought you’d go for the Pocket Watch, B.” 

His father sent him a bland look, “I don’t do blue.” 

The bats all cackled. 

“Super doesn’t have to know,” Dick teased, placing the circlet on his head, 10 glowing and shifting to a soft tan, “we can keep a secret.” 

“I don’t have a single son that I can trust not to tell the Boy Scout I was wearing his color if I took the rabbit,” He spoke evenly attaching the comb to the side of his cowl, his 11 flickering to a golden honey. 

“I’m hurt Father,” Damian said as he Hastened the choker around his throat, his 11 burning to a fiery red, “I would never willing talk to Superman.”

“You’d tell Jon,” 

“I never denied that fact, merely that I wouldn’t tell his father,” The youngest Wayne cheeked earning an eye roll from Bruce.

“Pollen, Buzz on,” 

The Bat-suit changed more than Jason's, with the gloves and shin guards now coming to hard points stipped with yellow, and the cape was gone, replaced by large translucent wing fluttering restlessly. His cowl no longer came to the classic bat ear peaks, instead, long thin antennae-like fixtures replaced them and the white eyes changed to dark green compound eyes. Around his hips were his utility belt usually lay, the same bee themed top that Abeille wore was wrapped. 

“Alright, we can all agree that the old man looks stupider then me right?” 

The Paris team eyes blew wide at insulting the Batman to his face but his sons just agreed easily earning an infamous batglare that they simply shrugged off. 

“I will send all of you home and bring Cass and Duke to assist instead,” 

“No you won’t,” Tim mocked as he slid the glasses on, repeating the transformation phrase he was told. Energy spiked within him to an ungodly level and at the same time pain seared through his head, knees buckling almost instantly under the pressure. 

“Are you alright?” Max yelped catching before he crumbled to the floor. 

Blinking rapidly the pain slowly faded to a low pounding right behind his eyes, Tim glanced up and froze. 

Bruce and Dick were on him almost instantly, pulling him to one of the couches to sit down, rapid-fire assessment questions about how he was feeling, just like they did any time someone got hurt in field flying at him. Bruce all but pounded into them to never lie to these questions after Dick nearly fell into a coma his first year as Robin. Even when on autopilot he could tell the truth to them. 

He vaguely heard “Changes in vision?” and simply nodded. 

“What changed, spots? Blurry? Colors weird? tunnel vision?” Bruce questioned softly, sliding the glasses down his nose to look into his eyes, but didn’t remove them.

“They’re gone,” 

“What’s gone?” 

Tim never let his eyes drift from above their heads. 

“The numbers, my numbers are gone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general ages of the characters are as follows  
Marinette-17  
The class- 16 or 17, if asked I can go down the line and say which ones are which  
Kagami- 17  
Damian- 16  
Luka- 20  
Tim- 23  
Jason- 25  
Dick- 29


	11. Chapter 11

“How can they be gone?” Tim whispered into the silence, trying to focus on anything other than the blank spaces and the stabbing pain behind his eyes. 

His numbers, the one thing that had stuck by him through everything. They had allowed him to understand the world around him as he was left behind and abandoned, time and time again. The ability that gave him the freedom of the world, the confidence to face the Batman down and demand to be allowed to fight at his side. The power that allowed him to find a family when every other person in his life had decided that he wasn’t worth the effort. 

And now they were gone. 

His family was frozen around him, fear and confusion pouring off of them. They didn’t know his attachment to his power, didn’t understand the depth of how ingrained his power was to him but they had each experienced the loss of a sense before, or a limb. It was jarring and painful and there wasn’t a lot they could do to help. 

“Take it off,” Damian said, already going to pull off the choker he wore, having not given the transformation phrase yet, “The miraculous, the transformation must have done something. Get it off now.” 

His hand shook as he tried to grasp the edge of the glasses, only for a firm hand to wrap around his wrist and pull it away. 

“Wait,” Marinette broke in, kneeling down in front of him, “Tim can you get us back to the hotel, you need to open a portal. Picture the hotel, and call for Voyage.” 

Tim blinked away the spots starting to form in his vision, what was happening, “Voy…age?” 

Max appeared in his line of sight, fear swimming behind the firm determination set in his face “Voyage, picture the hotel, picture Alfred and the sitting room, if coordinates would help you then we can get them for you. You’re the only one that can get us back right now. Can you do that for us?” 

He tried to nod but only groaned as the world spun, “Okay. I think I can… Think I can do it…Voyage!” 

The magic swirling around him as he thought back to the hotel made him nearly double over as the pain spiked, his stomach churning from the intense pressure. 

“Point at a wall,” Max soothed, “It will be over soon. We need to get you back to the hotel.” 

The world tilts as he lifts his arm and suddenly Alfred appears in his vision, surrounded by a blue light that seemed to pulse in sync with the pain in his skull.

His vision swam. 

“Get him to the bathroom now,” Marinette orders Bruce and Tim felt himself being lifted and carried, clutching the front of his father figure’s suit like he was an itty bitty Robin again, hurt enough to make Bruce fuss over them, or merely having dozed off on a stake off again. He’d been embarrassed to be carried like this again in front of his brothers if his skull didn’t feel like it had been caved in by Harley’s mallet, and injected with a bad batch of Poison Ivy’s latest experiment. 

He’s removed from Bruce’s chest, and he can vaguely hear the man protesting as he’s pulled away. 

“This is going to be unpleasant,” Someone tells him, even if it sounds like it’s from a mile away through a damp sewer, before the glasses are pulled from his face and he’s lurching forward to bury his face in the toilet he had apparently been set in front of, stomach finally losing the battle to keep his dinner down. 

Slowly his stomach calmed down and the pounding dulled down to an ache. He was able to stop dry heaving and became aware of the pair of hands rubbing his back. Taking some calming breaths to calm down how much his body was trembling he glanced to see Ladybug, still suited up, kneeling to his left, and to his left was Nightwing in full gear, worry and concern edged deep into his features.

“Oh thank god,” Tim breathed, resting his temple against the cool porcelain. Over Dick’s head was the ever familiar royal blue 10. 

“Powers back online?” Marinette asked worry etched on her face only to sigh in relief when he gave a slight nod, “I hoped so. I’m so sorry Tim.” 

“What the hell was that?” He heard Dick hiss. 

He could almost feel Marinette grimace, “Some people have a negative reaction to certain miraculous, but that’s usually only if they have a strong connection to one of the other miraculous that is incompatible with the one they’re trying on, such as the Bee attempting to wield the Snake or the Fox taking up the Monkey. None of you had a strong connection with any of the miraculous in the box though so I wasn’t expecting this, maybe a mild one if you chose a miraculous not suited for you, but nothing like this! I’ve never seen a reaction this bad… I guess I didn’t take Tim’s power into consideration. ” 

“I hate magic,” Tim groaned but took the glass of water Damian offered, and sipped it lightly, before allowing Dick to pull him to his feet. 

“That’s fair,” Chloe called from the main room, “But can any of you convince your dad to use my power so I can have Pollen back.”

“Bruce?” Tim asked with a scrunched brow as he leaned out of the bathroom, fearing that his stomach might try a second rebellion. 

The man was clearly uncomfortable, standing stiffly against the wall next to the door, though his jaw unclenched when he saw Tim reappear, “The bee power allows the user to completely freeze voluntary movements of the victim for an indefinite amount of time.” 

A shiver went up the Bats spine, Damien especially had an uncomfortable look on his face as they realized why this would bother Bruce so much. No matter how much the boy loved his mother, the matters of his creation were inexcusable. 

“It’ll keep the target immobilized until you detransform,” Chloe offered, eyes softening slightly, “So sting someone and then use the detransformation phrase, ‘Pollen Buzz Off’. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Bruce nodded stiffly, even though his breathing became overly controlled as the energy pulsed off of the stinger. He was gentle as he nudged the needle into Chloe’s bared arm but seemed to stop breathing as the girl froze. 

“Pollen Buzz off,” Bruce rushes out letting the power fall away and doesn’t relax until Chloe unfreezes. 

“See,” She offered, holding out a hand for her kwami to rest on, “Everything is fine.” 

“You were right,” He relented, removing the comb from his cowl, “I apologize for-” 

The blonde shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous. You obviously have some reason to hate my power and I don’t blame you. Any miraculous power in the wrong hands is frightening, after all. I’m terrified of the Peacock but I doubt you’d ever fear for your life against Alfred, with or without the power to create sentient life from nothing. Don’t share your trauma with us over that.” 

The man merely nodded, pulling off his cowl to give her a soft, respecting smile. 

“Jason next,” Adrien offered, “Luckily Cataclysm is a bit more versatile.” 

Jason grimaced glancing down at his poisonous looking claws, “Destroy anything I touch?” 

“Try not to think about it too much,” The blond grimaced, “Call for Cataclysm and the first thing you touch with the energy will be destroyed. It can be... overwhelming if you think about too much.” 

The man scowled at the claws, but it’s Damien that voices the thought bouncing around the Bats’ heads “Cloaked in black, a weapon that can shrink until easily hidden away from sight, and the power to destroy anything or anyone but leave no evidence behind. The Black Cat was designed to be the assassin of the miraculous.”

Adrien winced, “Probably... but we don’t kill. I prefer to play the knight role to my Lady’s strategizer. Plagg did say that there have been more than a few Black Cat assassins through the years.” 

Jason huffed a sigh as he summoned the dark energy around his fist, “Let’s get this over with, what am I breaking?” 

Alix picked up the mini writing pad from next to the hotel phone, “Catch!” 

The paper withered the second it touched his hand, crumbling and disintegrating into ash. 

“Complete entropy,” Tim commented, eyeing the tiny pile of dust left behind. 

“Geek out later, replacement,” Jason snapped with an eye roll, still holding his hand out as to not touch anything even now that the power was spent, “Plagg Claws In,” 

“Oh come on,” Tim groaned after the lights had faded. The others looked at him curiously but he just stared. 

Because while detransformation had let Bruce’s number fall back to his normal 11, though it still was rich honey in color, Jason’s didn’t. 

Jason’s neon green 10 was nowhere to be seen, replaced by a scarily familiar 15. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jason had started cackling as soon as Tim explained why he was cross, pulling the ring from his hand and tossing it back to its proper owner. Damian Bruce and Alfred were intrigued by the prospect by the fact Jason was predestined to be a miraculous wielder. Dick, on the other hand, was pouting at Jason being ‘officially more of a cat than him.’ 

“You’re not a black cat,” Tim snapped, using the door frame to stay upright, glaring at the stark white number over Jason’s head, “He may claim he’s all about destruction but it’s who he was made into not who he is at his core.” 

“What?” Jason huffed, “You’re the one that said my number went up to 15! I’m a cat now, I’m leaving the birds to join Selina.” 

“No,” He nearly growled in frustration, staggering over to the couch, “Adrian is the real cat here. At his core, he’s sweet and kind and trustworthy, but he also has chaos at his center. He can destroy a person he believes deserves it without a second thought, tarnish a reputation permanently with no remorse if he believed it was the best course of action, manipulate a person into behaving how he wants with precision and grace without anyone realizing that the ray of sunshine would be able to do so. He’s literally destruction. You aren’t like that Jason, not at your core. You’re a true holder, but you aren’t a Black Cat.” 

The room was silent as he finally finished and he couldn’t help, but look around at their stunned faces with confusion. Even the Kwamis had frozen from where they had been whispering on the side table, glancing between each other and Tim. 

“What?” He snapped, too tired to deal with anything else tonight.

“You’ve only just met Adrian,” Kim drew out, “And just spouted off stuff I never knew about the sunshine boy with such confidence I’m pretty sure you’re not lying.” 

“What do you mean? Of course, I know that stuff, can’t you guys tell it too? That’s just what I can tell from observing if I really wanted to know anything important about him I’d have to do research,” He explained with a groan as he leaned against Dick’s shoulder. 

Dick just looked down at him in amazement, “No Timmy, most people can’t tell that kind of stuff just from spending a few hours with someone.” 

“Huh? You guys never acted like I was crazy before,” He pointed out looking at his brothers. 

“I always assumed you researched our targets before we needed the information,” Bruce hummed, “We had meant to ask you how you knew some of the skills you had listed when you had never met the heroes before making the entries in your journal.” 

“I mean I did look up some stuff, but isn’t most of that stuff common knowledge?” 

Jason snorted, “I didn’t know Bruce spoke Portuguese before reading his journal entry, replacement. I can say with confidence that there’s no video footage of B or Bats speaking or reading Portuguese anywhere or any reason you should know that before I even kicked the bucket.” 

“I…” Tim tried to think back, to why he knew this information, where he had put together the man had known so many languages.

“Tim,” Marinette piped up, “What languages does everyone in here speak?” 

“French and English.” 

His deadpan earned an eye roll from her, “No, I meant past that. Start with your family and then my team, tell me all the languages. Go.” 

He was skeptical of what she was trying to do but decided not to question it, “All the bat speak Mandarin, Spanish, Arabic, and BSL. Bruce knows Romanian, Portuguese, Dutch, Cantonese, and Greek. Alfred speaks German, Italian, Japanese, Russian, and Polish. Dick speaks Romani, Romanian, Dutch, and Russian. Jason has Portuguese, Japanese, Korean, Cantonese, and Russian. I can do Japanese, Romanian, German and Polish.

Damian knows Japanese, Korean, Cantonese, and is just short of fluent in Romanian.” 

His eyes turned to the Parisian teens, ignoring the surprise at their extensive list of languages, “ Adrian knows Mardiran and Japanese. Chloe knows Japanese. Kim is fluent in Vietnamese and is nearing passable in German. Max knows Korean and Safan. Alix knows Ancient Egyptian and Arabic. Kagami knows Japanese and Mandarin. Viperion knew quite a bit of Italian but wasn’t quite fluent. Marinette knows Italian, is nearly fluent in Arabic and… actually, I’m not sure what the last one is, but it’s ancient, something close to Sino-Tibetan I think?” 

Eyes flashed around the room, before settling on Tim.

“Seriously?” Tim groaned, “None of you knew that?” 

Jason's eyes flashed to Damien, “Since when do you speak Romanian?” 

He scowled, the tips of his ears burning, “It was going to be a surprise for Grayson, I was hoping to be fluent by his birthday…” 

Marinette broke in before any of the brothers could make a comment, “Tim, Damien only practiced Romanian when he knew everyone was out of the house. Nor should you know about the Guardian Language.” 

“Guardian Language?” He whispered, head too fuzzy for him to process more than that. 

She winced a little, “When the role of Guardian was handed over to me, the language of the Guardians was basically downloaded into my head. It allows me to read the Guardian Grimoire and perform the spells within it to heal kwamis, fixing broken miraculous or create potions to allow them different abilities they don’t usually possess. Usually, there’s a lot of training to be able to deal with the new knowledge being shoved into their heads but my gaining of the guardianship was more than a little unorthodox so I had to deal with migraines for about six months after. I had to decode the secrets for myself even with knowing the language.” 

“I don’t even know what the Guardian is,” Tim whispered as the truth set it, “I really shouldn’t know this stuff about you guys…” 

“Another aspect of your power, no doubt,” Alfred cut in, “Hardly the worst thing in the world for a detective to have intuition-based knowledge of the people he’s looking up, hmm?”

Tim laughed, “Thanks, Alfred.”

The butler merely nodded, “However, I am fairly certain Master Tim hasn’t been truthful about how much sleep he’s gotten this week and a miraculous drain is dangerous even when well-rested, I suggest suspending this discussion until a proper hour?” 

Damien gave him an innocuous look, “ You tried to lie to Pennyworth? Are you completely braindead.”

“Panicking over my secret being out means lots of comfort coffee,” He groaned back as he attempted to bury himself in Dick’s side. 

“Go to sleep Replacement,” Jason huffed, as Dick pulled the other man to his feet. Zombie Tim's duty was something they all had plenty of experience in. It wasn’t long before he was stripped of his costume and sweatpants and an oversized tee pulled on over his bike shorts. 

Tim barely registered the lights being turned off as he was bundled into bed, half asleep already.

  
  


When Tim arose the next morning he was surprised to see it was only 8 am, seven hours after when he remembered his brother’s getting him to bed. Typically, after the kind of crash, he felt last night he needed a solid thirteen hours of sleep and two cups of coffee to feel this alive again. His answer came from the tiny horse resting on the nightstand. 

“Kaalki? What are you doing here?” 

“Kwami healing,” She offered in an attempt to be nonchalant as she floated up in front of him, “ Tikki is best at it but every Kwami, barring Plagg, can offer some form of rejuvenation to those who need it. My way of healing is to replenish the energy that has been lost in a timely manner. It was the least I could do after causing you so much distress last night.”

Tim frowned and offered a flat hand for her to land on, “Don’t do that, there’s no blame on you or Marinette or anyone else. Accidents happen, and it’s not like there’s an instruction book on miraculous and metas.” 

She fidgeted, “I believe you are correct but I still felt bad for causing such harm to befall you.” 

Tim just shook his head, “Either way, thank you. I feel amazing right now.” 

She smiled, “Perhaps if you hurry you can join your family for breakfast, I heard they were setting out to leave soon.” 

He quickly pulled on his clothes and did his morning routine in the ensuite before entering the main room where his family froze in place as they were pulling on coats and shoes. 

“What the fuck are you doing up?” Jason hissed, ready to force him back into bed. 

“Kwami magic has its perks,” Tim defended, hands raised in surrender as Kaalki floated next to him, “I feel more awake then I have in years.” 

Alfred grinned, “Ah yes, I remember how Duusu would help us relax after battles. Well come along then, 

Marinette squinted at him judgingly, trying to figure out how he was allowed out by his family before Kaalki darted from his jacket over to Max’s. Instead, she just huffs and begins leading the entire group of heroes towards her parents’ bakery, Damien quickly falling in step to her left, glaring at Adrian who had fallen into step on her right. 

“SO, replacement,” Jason drawled, dropping an arm around the short brother’s shoulders, “I didn’t get to ask last night cause you looked more zombie then me, but if I’m not a cat, what am I?” 

“I don’t even know where to start with miraculous,” Tim huffed, pushing the older man away, “Where would I even start with which miraculous to give to you?” 

“Well, how about we give you a starting point,” Adrian asked, turning to walk backwards so he could look at them with a twinkling smile, “Miraculous are broken into two categories, indirect and direct. Direct miraculous powers affect the target of the power directly like the Bee’s venom freezing someone, while the Indirect affect the world around the target, like the Horse’s teleportation. The Black Cat and Ladybug fall outside of the groupings as they’re both direct and indirect. Indirect users can’t use Direct miraculous effectively and can even have adverse effects of transforming too long and vice versa. So does Jason feel like a direct or indirect holder.” 

“Indirect,” Tim started, finding the words just started flowing as he stared at the 12 swirling about over his brother’s head, “Jason’s cocky and more stubborn than the Blue Boyscout if you get him going, but he’s also loyal to a fault and filled with so much determination I’m not sure whether to be scared or impressed. No matter how angry he is at someone, or how much he thinks they deserve the consequences of their actions he will be there to protect them by any means necessary. He may talk tough and act stupid but he’s unbelievably wise with instincts unparalleled by normal humans when it comes to trust and how to get out of sticky situations. He can and will kill, but only if it’s the only option left to make it out of a situation alive.” 

Jason scowled and pulled on the end of his jacket sleeve as he looked away, “Geez, rip me open why don’t you?” 

“Hey, you asked,” 

Marinette stared at him with a cryptic eye, “No, he’s right I can see it. I think I know what miraculous to give you.”

Tim’s attention fell away from the conversation as Jason tried to pry the newly found information from the young Guardian. Because that was the least of his worries. 

Not when his eyes landed on vibrant blue hair, strikingly familiar, attached to a man sitting on the wall around the Seine, strumming his guitar absentmindedly. 

“Found you,” Tim said, causing the man in front of him to smile up at him.

“That was quick,” He laughed, the thick gothic steel-colored 13 made his blue eyes take on a silver hue. 

“It’s easy to spot such a high number when most don’t reach past six,” He shrugged. 

“You and I aren’t very different, you know?” Steely grey 13 offered, looking back to his guitar. 

“I think the masks gave that away,” Tim mussed, “I’m Tim.” 

“Luka, Luka Couffaine,” Steely Grey 13, Viperion, Luka offered easily, “And I meant past the masks.” 

“How do you mean then, Luka?”

The younger man looked up at him and waved a hand at the chair across from him, “How about you take a seat, Uccellino, and we can compare notes on what it’s like to be meta.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting this story on my writing tumblr, tired-college-student-writing, if you want to check it out there, along with the post that inspired this work.


End file.
